Unconventional
by Httyd4eva
Summary: Superhero AU. Hiccup is going undercover to a university where rumor has it his arch nemesis is orchestrating the demise of the earth, meanwhile Toothless is posing as a student at UOB to try and lure his arch nemesis out and end him once and for all. But what happens when the two end up falling for each other? M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Tags: slash, violence, adorable little idiots (you know who I'm talking about), superhero!Hiccup, supervillain!Toothless, Drago is a father, rambling author who cant really think of anything to tag, ooh! Yes! Wait! incest between characters raised apart!, oh yes and slightly sexual themes but there's a rating for a reason, swearing- oh yes!.**

 **Relationships (main): slowburn!Toothless/Hiccup, Snotlout/Astrid, Hookfang/Stormfly**

 **Relationships (side): Baldy (OC)/Carly (OC), Onesided!Brief!Hiccup/Astrid, Belch/Barf, Fishlegs/Ruffnut, Eret/Tuffnut, Belch/Meatlug, Caleb(OC)/Barf, and maybe some others but those are a surprise to me and to you :)**

 **.**

UOB, not the most prestigious university in the country, but not the worst either. Hiccup grumbled, with his merits he should've been able to get into something better.

It's not that he hated Iceland, in fact, he loved the place! But he'd planned on going out for his university years, getting to explore a little- nothing too far from home though, he may've been an explorer at heart but he wasn't outright suicidal.

But what could possibly be dangerous about going abroad, huh? Someplace nice, say the US, Canada, maybe even Japan? Tons of kids went far from home for their upper educations, so what made him so different? Was it his hair? His teeth? His superpowers? Who could ever tell?

Superpowers? Ah, yes, those. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, _born_ superhero, not made, blood type P+(recorded as AB+ in human hospitals), birthdate: 29/2/1996, brown hair with a bit of red in it, green eyes, six feet (183 cms), 68 kgs (150 lbs), clan= The Vikings, Capeless of age, Father= The Chief (Stoick H. H. 1) Mother= The dragon lady(Valka H. H. née Offerman), alias= The Horrendous Haddock.

And that was just what was on his identity card.

He was going to this university in the hopes of catching his arch nemesis, Nightfury, who was planning an orchestration of the demise of the earth by roughly the February of the next year, which gave Hiccup approximately 4 months to put an end to it.

Sighing, he made his way to his college dorm, a blank looking room with two single beds on either side which were on top of their own storage sets, a small section cut out of the wardrobe underneath for a desk and a chair.

Suddenly, he was jostled against the doorframe and, though he would never admit it to his clan, tripped over his bags and fell to the ground, landing clumsily on a heap of luggage before managing to muster enough strength to lift himself up on his elbows as a guy with black hair and way too much swagger walked in. The guy turned around.

"Sorry," he said, without the tiniest hint of sincerity in his voice, his infuriating voice which made Hiccup want to throw him against a wall and keep punching till the guy stopped struggling.

Fuck! Why was he having such nasty thoughts? He almost felt bad for his dick of a roommate.

He managed to get a good look at the guy, six foot four (and wow were those four extra inches _really_ getting to him), black hair slightly messy, lean, looked Italian or at least half, and had jelly green eyes and- oh fuck the guy was looking at him.

"Toothless," he said, that condescending look in his eye, as though he looked down on Hiccup-… he should probably have gotten off the floor by now…

Hiccup lifted himself off the floor and brushed down his clothes, before replying with a toothy grin that under normal circumstances would seem friendly, but under current circumstances seemed as though he wanted nothing more than his new roommate- _Toothless_ , he corrected himself- 's death.

"Hiccup," he replied, "You have a weird name."

"I could say the same to you, Hicsup," Toothless smirked.

Hiccup refrained from doing anything he'd regret. Wow, first day and his roommate _already_ had an annoying nickname for him. _Great_ , only four more years to endure of this.

He sighed and began to unpack. He put his favorite t-shirt and a sweater on top for the formal dinner that night. He paused when he saw some of his posters, should he put them up, or would his roommate mock him even _more_ (if that was possible).

But as it turned out, his decision was made for him. His roommate, who'd been setting up his side of the room with posters (The Dragon Master? Mindless Violence? Savage Brutality? Rabid Squirrel? Black Thunder? Stormy Crusher? Icy Devil? What was with that guy and his choice in Supervillains and music? Also, what was with that poster of five guys, one of which looked like Toothless but a year younger. The poster was titled Screams of Death and one of the people, a purple-haired guy with silver highlights had signed Skrill right under it, and that guy's eyes were seriously giving him the creeps FYI) made his way around the room and surprised Hiccup with a touch to the shoulder.

"The Chief? The Dragon Lady? The Belch? Divine Wind? Valkyrie? MCR? Why is my roommate such a nerd?" he muttered.

Hiccup took a calming breath in. 1- don't kill him, 2- don't kill him, 3- don't kill him, ah, better.

"May I ask why you don't have Horrendous Haddock 3?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup froze, "What? Why would I have him?" finally, years of trying to lose his stutter paid off.

Toothless shrugged, "Well, it's just that you have The Chief, who's his dad, The Dragon Lady, aka his mom, The Belch, his powerfather/uncle/master, Divine Wind, his best friend who's been lost for over five years, and Valkyrie, his other best friend, and co head of the Viking's Youth League."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"My brother's into him. Like, _seriously_ , into him. I swear, it's like he's in love with him or something," Toothless laughed.

"Well, I'm not sure how to feel about him, to be honest. I mean, seriously, he's a) capeless, b) hasn't managed to win a fight against his villain _ever_ , and frankly, he seems _kind_ of big headed," he rolled his eyes to add to his false statement.

Toothless laughed, "That is true," Hiccup wouldn't punch him, he wouldn't, he wouldn't.

"Dude," Hiccup said, eyeing all of Toothless's posters and secretly aiming to change subject, "you're into some pretty dark stuff," he frowned, "What's that?" he pointed to the poster with Toothless and the red haired dude.

That seemed to perk Toothless up, "Oh," he said nonchalantly, "That's just my old death metal band, Screams of Death, we were together a whole four months before Skrill moved away, he was our lead screamer."

Hiccup was surprised Toothless seemed sad about that, he was pretty sure that millions of people had been saved by that breakup.

He heard a buzzing in his pocket, crap, he was going to be late to the meet up!

"Um, I'm gonna go for a walk around campus," he said.

Toothless didn't reply, but then, Hiccup figured, he doubted Toothless even cared.

He walked along to the main hall, barely able (but still able) to remember the password. He walked to the front, pulled the first person's chair twice, walked to the back pulled the fifth chair in the row four times, and walked to the principal's podium and pulled out the mic.

A door opened right by the curtains, burgundy colored wood and a big black knocker. He knocked twice. A door opened and a slide appeared. He got in it, ready in his pre-landing pose. Three minutes of sliding later and a door opened, he got ready. 3. 2. 1. He did a forward roll and landed in fight-stance, crouched on the floor with one leg behind and one leg in front tilted in a way that his front knee covered his back one, back straight, and his arms brought up in front in a ninja-style pose ready for battle.

A slow clap could be heard.

"Well, well," said an all-too-familiar voice, "If it isn't The Showoff himself, finally here to grace us with his presence, I suppose?"

Hiccup laughed and ran into the speaker's waiting arms, returning the hug, "I missed you too, Astrid."

They broke apart, "But seriously," she said, "why _are_ you late."

Hiccup laughed, "My roommate's a dick, that's pretty much all you're getting."

"Well if you'd taken my advice and applied earlier rather than only coming because of you arch nemesis, then you could've roomed with one of the guys."

"Hey, who _did_ end up not in their room?"

"Snotlout, he lost their contest."

"Rock paper scissors?"

"Nah, Fishlegs convinced them to do a more fair method."

"What? Tic tac toe?"

"No silly, they each wrote a number between one and twenty down on a card, turned it upside down and guessed what the sum of all their numbers were. Guess who guessed too far?"

"Snotlout."

"Yup. See, he guessed forty, since he only wrote down one… everyone else wrote down one as well, but their guesses were in the thirties."

"Ah."

"Yep."

"Who's he rooming with?"

"This new guy, Eret. He's from some place in Norway. North, I think."

"Ah, and who're you rooming with?" he asked.

"Ruffnut, _duh_ , she's only been my best gal pal since reception."

"Whelp, that's everyone."

"Not quite, you still have to tell me more about _your_ roommate."

"Why?"

"Um, hello, maybe you haven't noticed by now, but I'm sort of the hub of information."

" _Fine_ , what _do_ you want to know, oh wise hub?... OW!"

"Name? Where he's from? Family?"

"Toothless. I think he's from Italy, but he looks kind of Norwegian too-"

"You think he knows Eret?"

"Maybe. And so far I know he has a brother who's into… me."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, try not to let it go to your head."

"Haha."

He rubbed his head where a small bruise had begun to form. Enough of the small talk, sure, the last time he'd seen Astrid was at graduation over a month ago, but they needed to get down to business.

"So this is the UOB ward?" he asked.

"Yup," she replied.

He looked around at the cold, metal room. It was unimpressive to say the least. He missed the smirk from Astrid as she said, "Final ward, down."

A slab of metal that he would never have guessed was a hidden door opened in a vertical motion, and even though he was pretty sure it was clichéd, smoke came from behind the doors.

He felt a blast of cold air hit him.

"The entire training facility is set at a constant temperature of 10 degrees Celsius," she said, "Due to the fact that quite a few of the weapons are to be stored at sub-zero temperatures and end up causing everything else to go cold. It's behind that metal door due to the fact that quite a number of supervillain machines could otherwise detect it."

He nodded.

She lead him to a different room, one with beds in it.

"This is the infirmary," she explained.

He nodded again.

She turned.

"And finally the mission room, or as the boys dubbed it, the 'gaming room'."

He nodded.

"So," he said, "wanna get dinner?"

"Sure, I know this great Sushi place down on dragon's road, it's only two streets away."

"Sounds awesome," he smiled.

And they left.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **more tags will be added/tags are subject to change. Also, if you're wondering when our two little love birds will get together, I don't think it'll happen for a** _ **long**_ **time. Also, UOB= University of Berk.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	2. Chapter 2

The formal dinner was quite an event. There were two hundred and fifty one students there total (it was a fresher's event, but other students were allowed to come, not that many did).

Hiccup smiled into the hugs his friends gave him. It had been so long since he'd seen any of them.

Immediately he was hit by a ton of questions. All 'where were you?'s and 'how was it?' 'what was it like?'.

He managed to spy a glance in Toothless's direction, wanting to know what his roommate was up to. Toothless seemed to be hiding from someone, ducking into old groups of friends to chat, and then continuing to hide. Man was that guy weird.

The head of the first cycle department got up and made a speech that Hiccup was very proud to say he did not fall asleep in.

They left to their dorm rooms. Hiccup had gotten to meet Eret. The guy was a little big-headed (like, seriously, the size of his ego matched the sight of those dreamy, dreamy, drea- wait, _what_!? Uh, they matched his arms. Yep. Hiccup did most definitely _not_ think the guy was hot as hell) but he was otherwise OK.

Hiccup looked around their room, which wasn't really that hard to do considering it was only, like, twenty square meters (five by four and pretty cramped).

At least their bags were in a different room, if they had to keep their luggage here Hiccup would forget all about the fact that his arch nemesis was trying to take over the world and just move straight the fuck out. He heard Canada was nice this time of year, and besides, there were no stray supervillains there… ok there was one… did Serial Killer count? Because then it was two. Broken Ice? Three. OK actually maybe four. Unless you counted SWS(Socks With Sandals[dumbest name ever]) then it was five. Six?... OK so no to Canada then, hmmm, how about Switzerland… No that was too close to the Latinic Square, he'd be a dead man walking. Singapore? Their Superheroes managed it so that there were no Supervillains to make the street dirty. OK, if it didn't work out here, then Singapore it was.

He glanced down at his watch. 01:21, where was his roommate? He sighed and undressed, turned the lights off and went to sleep. If his dickass roommate didn't want to show up on time then that was his problem, not Hiccup's.

.

It was midnight, time to go down to the lab. Toothless left the event successful, he'd managed to completely avoid his brother and his brother's friends all night! Score 1- Toothless.

The lab was located in an underground facility that in all honesty he was surprised The Vikings hadn't found it yet, it wasn't even that many levels down. He went outside to the delivery pick up station behind the University's cafeteria, leaned down to the drain and pulled up the moss. There was a chain. He pulled. He stepped back and walked to the pool, sure enough there, on the third row of the left spectator wing, chair number twenty three, was the key. He picked it up and walked down towards the gardens. He jumped into the pond and searched the ground. About two meters down and ten meters in he found what he was looking for, a prismic device shaped like a lock, but without any actual lock. He picked it up and headed to the library.

In the library, behind the second bookcase to the right was a clipping of a map. Had any superhero stumbled across this they would never have found what they were looking for, for it bore the emblem of a red herring, a false start. However, being Toothless, he knew that the beginning of the map actually started at the computer labs, and that each measurement was supposed to be at a minus two. Two less steps, two less meters, and the last two turns were supposed to throw the seeker off.

And finally, 12:38, he reached his destination. He looked through the bushes and found an empty space between a row of cement, the same size as the block in his hand. He shoved his block in there and a holograph appeared. 12:39:32, he readied the key, only 28 seconds to go or he'd be locked out of there for another ten minutes. 9,8,7, he counted… 2,1 he shoved the key in and twisted, a door no one could ever tell had been there prior materialized and opened. He stood at it and let it scan him.

"Blood type P-, welcome, young villain." Said the voice of the lab's security and advanced newly-modified technological operating system, otherwise known as SANTOS.

"Good evening, Toothless," he winced as he was greeted by the sound of his all-too-familiar brother's voice, Baldy.

"'Evening Baldy," he replied to the other male.

Baldy was a six foot, lean but more muscular than Toothless, 20 year old male who, with his fabulous, curly/straight (depended on the area of his scalp) jet black hair, was anything _but_ bald. He also happened to possess the greenest eyes imaginable. It was no wonder Toothless hated his douchebag older brother.

Beside him was a pale-skinned girl who too possessed jet black hair (though she had a purple streak in hers), but where his eyes were green hers were a deep shade of purple and shone like crystals. Toothless recognized her immediately, Baldy's girlfriend, Carly, who was starting Uni this year, just like him. Sorry, he meant "Carly", a.k.a the 'Violet Streak,' nemesis to Valkyrie.

"What's the latest intel on Horrendous Haddock 3?" asked Toothless.

Baldy sighed, "Toothless, you know you're never gonna be able to beat him until you can say his name right. Repeat after me. The Horrendous Haddock. Say it."

Toothless rolled his eyes, "Baldy, you have _got_ to be kidding me if you think I'm gonna treat that scrawny, pathetic joke in _tights_ with any respect."

"Toothless," Baldy warned.

Toothless groaned, " _Fine_ , The Horrendous Haddock."

Baldy smiled.

Toothless coughed, but Baldy swore it sounded a hella lot more like _'whoisalsothedweebiestdweebtoeverdweeb.'_

Baldy sighed.

"Now, as I asked earlier, do you have an update?"

"Yeah, but not much. The Vikings are keeping his location hush-hush, then again, his father is their leader and he _is_ their heir, so that really shouldn't've come as much of a surprise-"

Toothless snorted. The Horrendous Haddock was heir to the Vikings throne, along with his advisors Chief; Divine Wind, and Right Hand; Meaty Head (what the actual fuck was so wrong with that boy that he chose that as his name is yet to be known). Haddock was a disgrace to his ancestor, Haddock 1 who had singlehandedly (OK, with a bit of help from Divine Wind and Meaty Head's ancestors as well, but they didn't really do much, he was the King and they were the pawns) brought down half the archipelago, who _also_ had superpowers, centuries ago when the comet struck and the Nutjob decided he wanted to add Berk to his land.

Haddock 1 had taken down an entire fleet with 2 days of fooling around with his powers, yet Haddock 3 couldn't take down Toothless despite being trained since birth.

Toothless couldn't believe this was the guy who was the descendant of the mighty King of the Wilderwest.

"So, who's your roommate?" asked Baldy.

"Ugh," groaned Toothless, "This unbelievably annoying guy, and you wont believe his name, _Hiccup_ , like seriously, I thought our names were fucked up, but this takes the bait."

Baldy smiled, "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah. He likes all the superheroes who're close to Haddock, except for Haddock himself, since apparently he thinks Haddock's a failure."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think I need to keep a close eye on him."

"Do what you must, but remember to be on time tomorrow."

"I am on time!"

"Training eNDED HALF A FUCKING HOUR AGO!"

"Well ex _-cuse_ me, I had a social tonight, remember?"

"That's no excuse."

"Yes it is. Into dark stuff. Avoids socials. Kicks puppies. You'd have to be blind to realize I'm not a supervillain."

"Then avoid the other two."

"But Ba- _aldy_ , puppies are just so kick-able!"

Baldy sighed. What was he going to do with his little brother?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **done! :)**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhhhhh, the first lecture was always so 'fun'. Especially considering it was sIX IN THE FUCKING MORNING!

Hiccup groaned as professor Baggybum (Snotlout's stepdad) droned on and on about the importance of his- wait, wasn't this supposed to be Accounts?

He spied a glance at Astrid, who was asleep, drooling in her notebook, and smiled. She was so cute! He took out his phone (not like the teacher was going to notice, but he was a good teacher... After 8 am) and took a photo of the girl, snickering as he sent it to the group chat. Snotlout, who was forced to sit in the front on account (no pun intended- OK maybe a little) of his step father teaching the subject, looked quite uncomfortable as his phone buzzed.

Hiccup winced, he'd expected everybody's phones to be off.

"What was that?" Baggybum's sharp voice echoed through the room of only 12 of the 47 students.

Snotlout gulped and looked at his textbook, he was pretty used to his phone going off in classes during Highschool, so he was pretty well equipped for this situation.

Baggybum looked at the class suspiciously, before resuming the lesson. Hiccup sighed in relief. That was a close call.

.

"Sorry about that, by the way," he said to Snotlout on his way out of class.

"Nah, I should've had my phone off," said Snotlout, before splitting from Hiccup so he could go to psychology while Hiccup went to modern languages.

.

Toothless was chatting to Stormfly as he waited for psychology to start. His class was made up of every super villain in his grade, and then like 6 other people he didn't knows names.

He sat behind a boy named Fishlegs. Why? Because the pudgy boy was fun to torment... And he made good notes.

"So," he said, trying to catch the attention of said blond boy, "who's your roommate again?"

"Ugh," Stormfly ranted, "I'm stuck with this little bitch called Meatlug."

Meatlug... Sounded familiar... Toothless made a note to ask Baldy about her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Ugh," he added emphasis to the groan, "some dude with the weirdest name EVER! Something like Higup? Hibup?"

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs turned around and Toothless fought back his smirk.

Fishlegs was one of the most informed people in their grade, but he had absolutely no idea when to shut up. And could be pressured into giving information easily.

"Yeah," he said, "Hiccup, you know him?"

"Uh, yeah," said Fishlegs as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Hiccup's an old friend, we go WAY back."

Toothless couldn't help his grin, keep talking, keep talking.

"Oh, really? Well he's kinda lame so I guess that makes sense," said Toothless off-handedly.

"Nu-uh, he is _so_ cool _,_ way cool," Fishlegs said defensively.

Toothless snorted, "yeah right, bet the coolest thing he ever did was stay up till midnight and tell everyone it was really 4am."

"No, that's not true, one time he-" Fishlegs paused. Shit! He almost revealed Hiccup's secret. "He once skateboarded down a mountain," he bent the truth a bit, "It was so cool... but then he hurt his arm and was off school for like a week."

Toothless laughed, "yeah right, oh _so_ believable, a guy as lame and clumsy as he is can _totally_ skateboard."

"It's true!" Fishlegs insisted.

"Oh, really," drawled Toothless, his signature cat-like - no, that wasn't even close, it was more dragon-like, if those things even existed(which they _totally_ didn't *wink* *wink*), - grin, the which was a tell tale sign of trouble "well then I guess he wouldn't mind proving it by, say, skateboarding down, oh I don't know, a railing, stairs, or Odin's hill on the trip this Saturday?"

"You can bet on it," Fishlegs said, triumphantly, before a horrified look crossed his face as he realized what he'd just committed to.

"Great," Toothless said, the grin back, "you can be assured I will."

Fishlegs gulped, maybe Toothless would forget about it, maybe-

.

"YOU SAID I WOULD _WHAT_!?" Hiccup boomed.

Fishlegs covered his ears as Astrid attempted to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, he was calling you lame and I wanted to prove that you weren't, I didn't think it would go this far," said the blond boy in defense.

Hiccup sighed, trust Fishlegs to be a great friend in the worst ways possible.

"Well now the whole school is expecting me to do it- I don't even know how to skateboard!"

"You did just fine on that mountain in Aquadrieka back in '09," Astrid pointed out.

"Well you tend to be at your best when falling off would result in being scorched by lava," Hiccup grumbled, "And now I can fly so I never have to go through that insane stunt again, whose idea was that anyways?"

"Snotlout," Astrid admitted, "he thought it would encourage your powers to help you fly." She shot a glare at Fishlegs daring him to oppose her statement.

"Of course," Hiccup grumbled, unaware of the true culprit.

"So what're you gonna do? I mean- you can't go through with it becaus that's social suicide, and you can't just quit 'cause that's even _bigger_ social suicide."

Hiccup sighed, "I guess I'll just have to go through with it and use my powers to help me."

Astrid bit her lip, "I'm not sure that'll be possible. There're supervillains here, remember? They'll see what you're doing a mile away and your cover will be blown. Nightfury will know exactly what you look like, and he'll use the advantage to destroy you."

Hiccup sighed, he knew she was right, she always was, "So then what?"

"I think you already know," she said.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Haha! So that's done! Sorry, I thought I'd already posted chapter 2, I'd finished it almost immediately after chapter 1!**

 **oh, and one more thing!**

 **I know I've been gone a while, and I honestly think it's evacuee im out of practice! So in order to get back into the habit I've set up a system governed solely by you guys!**

 **I would like you to PM me 5 stories you would like me to update (or you could just review them here).**

 **the 5 stories then shall be update in accordance to this template for the next 2 months. Note. If one finishes before all of its days are due the dates for which it shall be updated are no longer considered valid!**

 **(in order of most votes to fifth most)**

 **May:**

 **1- 17,21,23,28,29**

 **2- 18,22,23,29**

 **3- 18,26,27**

 **4- 26,27**

 **5- 28**

 **June:**

 **1- 5,5,12,16,16**

 **2- 3,4,5,10,11**

 **3- 11,12,17,18,20**

 **4- 12,17,18,19,24**

 **5- 2,9,10,16,18**

 **haha, anywho**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup spent the week practicing hard, and by the end of the week... he still couldn't skateboard.

In fact, he couldn't even really stand on one, if we're being completely honest here.

It would've been so much easier if it weren't for the supervillains lurking around. Making it near impossible for him to use his powers unnoticed.

He was going to kill Nightfury the next time he saw him...

.

Toothless sat in the lair, humming to himself, it had been a while since his last attempt to take over- well, _part_ of the world. Then again, things like that took time to plan, and that was something he no longer had as much of. Still, it had been almost three years since his last big plot, he'd need to make plans for one soon.

But for now he needed something. Something not necessarily as big, but still pretty big.

He hummed... There was a bank down a few streets from the university... No... Too unoriginal.

There was a petting zoo that he could- nah, done it before.

Wait- he smiled, he had an idea. He got up and went down to the lab part of the lair. He passed through an eye scan which took him towards his work station (can't have the others stealing his ideas) and started work on a machine...

.

It was the day of the trip. Odin's hill, the university's way of giving the students a break. If only they didn't care, Hiccup thought, miserably.

He had a plan though. He'd purposely left his practice skateboard at school, and with nothing even resembling a skateboard around he was good, right?

"Hey Hiccup, ready?" Toothless called out, grinning from his group of friends, smirking.

Just as Hiccup was about to tell them he didn't have a skateboard, Toothless brandished one from behind.

Fuck.

He couldn't back down now. Not now, it was far too late. He gulped. Oh well, better to go down brave than chicken out.

He gulped and took a deep breath. Everyone's eyes on him as he mounted the dreaded board and pushed off. Toothless was recording this and he refused to give him the satisfaction.

Head held high as he descended and- fell... He fell... But luckily, over a decade of battle training had his reflexes at peak condition, an he managed to pull off a roll to the side, the skateboard sliding down the rest of the mountain and into a big patch of mud, landing upright.

Toothless had his head back, laughing.

"Wow," he said wiping a tear away before laughing agin, struggling to control himself, "wow, that must've been some ride down a- what? Mountain? Hahaha."

"Ignore him," Astrid whispered.

"He's my roommate, it'll be hard," he replied.

He walked back to the bus, not really feeling like being around his classmates at the moment.

To think Toothless was on his potential villains list, nah, there was nothing super about that guy, he was a dick, a _jerk_ , guys like that weren't super, even supervillains had some class.

He blinked feeling something warm on his cheek. Dammit, was he crying. He blinked furiously, but that only made it worse.

He quickly got on and got to his seat which was located on the fifth row, the window.

He looked out and realized that it was starting to rain. He sighed and took a deep breath.

He'd always been good at controlling his powers, but sometimes he just had to be extra careful.

He hadn't meant to cry, he was just so _angry_ , and this was what happened when he dwelled on sad thoughts.

Ten minutes later, others began to file themselves onto the bus. Astrid sat in the middle of him and Snotlout, with the opposite aisle being occupied by (from aisle seat) Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

He didn't need to look to know Toothless was somewhere near the back. Astrid put her arm around him, gave him a hug, and asked if anything hurt.

He shook his head, but his hands and knees felt a little sore. He figured it was probably from the impact (knees) and pebbles (hands).

It took about half an hour to get back to the school, Hiccup didn't want to go back to his room yet, didn't want to see _him_ yet.

He went to the heroes hideout instead and practiced a bit.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Haha, wow, it's weird to think that they're supposed to end up together, huh?**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	5. Chapter 5

Toothless sauntered back to his and Hiccup's shared room feeling victorious. Hookfang had given him a fist-bump and Stormfly had laughed and patted him on the back.

He unlocked the door and walked in, smirking. Oh yeah, no sign of the guy. And to think he thought that _Hiccup_ could be the Horrendous Haddock. Lol, no.

Smirking, he picked up the key to the Supervillains' hideout, which he'd stashed under his pillow, too tired to put back last night. There _was_ another way he knew in, but he'd rather not go there.

He sat at his desk once in and added a few finishing touches. Oh, this would be _fun_.

.

Hiccup jumped back as Astrid nearly landed a kick to his stomach, smirking, he grabbed her foot, still in the air and brought her down. And _this_ was why he loved training.

Suddenly alarm bells went off and his father's face flashed on all of the monitors.

"Dad?" he asked, moving from the mat after helping Astrid up.

The two looked at the screen.

"Hiccup, there has been an attack in the lower part of Berk. Nightfury has used some sort of technology to bring dead fossils back to life at the museum of History and Natural science.

"So far there have been seven deaths and fifty-two injuries, _hurry!_ "

Hiccup ran to his capsule. A light scanned him, and before Astrid could blink, he was suited up.

His 'Super Suit' consisted of a helmet, as well as a full-leather suit with a light metal plating on the inside, as well as flaps on the side of his arm that, when extended, allowed him to glide through air(kinda pointless since he could fly anyways, but he liked it and listened to no one). And as for a weapon, well, he had a sword which could light on fire.

He ran out of his capsule and did a little tumble turn before blasting off and tearing a hole through the ceiling. Stupid show-offy idiot, she smiled, it was a wonder she'd ever had a crush on him.

.

It took him a few minutes to reach the lower part of Berk and when he did- oh _god_ when he did…

There were not-so dead soldiers, as well as mummies running amuck, as well as famous 'dead' people who were- _no, Elvis!_

He winced as 'Elvis Presley' threw a chair at a shop display-window and stormed inside.

He flew around a bit. Half-a-dozen buildings were on fire, and the only one in the square that wasn't had a triumphant-looking figure with a black cloak and wings standing on it.

He gritted his teeth before suddenly, a heavy object hit him. He was slammed into a pavement, thank gods for super endurance.

But that wasn't the end, his assailant lifted itself- well, _half_ of itself off him and dove again, but this time he was ready, and he dodged the head's strike. What was this 'assailant' you ask?

A Pterodactyl.

He tried to get out from under it, but the thing was too strong. Figures Nightfury would simply send out another mindless creature to do his dirty work instead of risk doing it on his own.

He sent a surge of green electricity from his hands, and the dinosaur fell to the ground, spasming. Oh, good to know that old trick still worked.

He flew up, now face-to-face with a T-Rex. _Yay!_ He might not have had Snotlout's super strength, but he had _one_ trick up his sleeve. No. He couldn't do it now, not here. He couldn't risk Nightfury knowing, who knows what he could do in an effort to exploit it.

Still, laser eyes came in pretty handy in this situation. The T-Rex roared, and he felt bad for it, but worse when it crashed into a building. Double fuck.

He looked down, the authorities seemed to be doing a pretty good job of handling the 'not-so-dead' people, so it was finally time to set his eyes on the prize. Haha, nah, Nightfury was no prize.

He landed on the building, approximately ten paces behind the man. Nightfury turned around.

The thing with Supervillains was, that the majority descended from dragons. Nightfury happened to descend from one of the most powerful- if not _the_ most powerful type. The, well, Nightfury.

"Well, well," Nightfury drawled, his thick dragon-esque voice making Hiccup clench his teeth. "If it isn't the 'ickle Haddock," he smiled, "I see you finally made it here, Horrendous."

Hiccup kept his voice low, unlike Nightfury he did not have the advantage of having a cover-voice, "And I see you finally came up with something that wasn't _too_ clichéd.

Nightfury smiled from behind his mask. "Oh, Haddock, you flatter me so."

Just then, Hiccup was slammed into the pavement by a whip-like force. Oh gods, he'd almost forgotten that Nightfury had a tail.

He jumped back up and landed in a crouch position, his fire-sword out. Nightfury clenched his fists and white sparks began to erupt from them, before reaching behind and withdrawing an arrow from his bow.

They waited for the other one to strike right before Hiccup felt a presence behind him and saw Nightfury smirk. He let his guard down for barely a second when he was slammed face-first into the ground. His bones were currently in hell from everything today.

He wanted to let out a scream as the flaming body above him put its hands to his head, no doubt ready to snap his neck, but no words came. He was almost grateful when he heard a voice, a loud, annoying one, which usually he'd roll his eyes at but at the moment he'd never been happier to hear.

His cousin, Snotlout.

The man barrel-rolled the villain, Monstrous Nightmare, over, onto his side, clutching his chest for breath. See, Snotlout was the kind of Superhero everyone wanted to be, strong, powerful and victorious. Sometimes Hiccup wondered if letting Snotlout take the throne would be a better idea, but Snotlout had repeatedly said that he'd rather just have a nice, quiet life when everything died down, but he knew if something ever happened to him the Hooligan line would have a pretty damn good Chief to rule over it.

His heart caught in his chest, the Hooligans _would_ have a pretty damn good Chief, but what about the Burglars? They currently had no one.

There was no time to think too hard about that though, as a bolt of pure white almost hit him. He jumped up, twisting himself, and threw a boomerang at Nightfury. It was a special one, laced with a deadly poison and the inside of it being edged with a sharp material.

It hit Nightfury, but it was too dark to see where. Only _just_ quiet enough to hear Nightfury's small cry of pain and labored breath as the poison began to take into affect.

Hiccup smirked as Nightfury shrieked, but wasn't smirking for long because he got hit by a plasma bolt that he was too slow to dodge. It hit him in the leg. Oh wow, like his left leg hadn't suffered enough damage for one day.

He watched Nightfury stagger as he himself staggered. He expected Nightfury to be dead by now, but apparently the man still had enough energy to hurl one more plasma bolt at him… if only he'd had the energy to dodge it.

He barely felt anything as he fell off the building, earlier he'd felt extreme pain, but now he only felt numbness, as though his nerve endings had all been fried which, knowing the voltage of Nightfury's plasma bolts, they probably had.

Barely felt anything as he slammed into the pavement and left a crater there, was barely conscious as arms lifted him up and soared off with him.

.

Astrid paced around, screaming her head off at him. He winced, yeah, he kinda deserved that one.

He was plugged up to a drip as well as a machine that let them pump insane amounts of chamomile-hawthorn into him, a medicine that was supposed to raise his P levels and kick in his healing, despite the fact that Nightfury had probably fried that as well.

Unfortunately for them, they were running kind of low on medical supplies, and Hiccup had to go back to his dorm (despite begging to stay) limping. He opened the door and, surprisingly, Toothless was there… on a Saturday night… wow…

He was laying back on his bed in what appeared to be pain, clutching an ice pack to his face while rubbing his neck with a wet towel and wearing a yellow tank top and shorts… it was _winter_.

"Um, hey?" Hiccup greeted, despite having previously been hoping to avoid all contact with his roommate possible.

"Hey," Toothless groaned.

"O…K…?" Hiccup said, getting ready for bed, turning onto his side and sleeping, he'd had enough weirdness for one day.

.

After the fight, when Hookfang saw Snotface leave with The Horrendous Haddock, he quickly dragged Toothless to their infirmary.

After two hours of anxious waiting and Baldy's worried 'I _told_ him to be more careful!'s, Carly came back.

"He's stable," she said. "And he's doing pretty well. We were able to slow the effects down and then, for the most part, neutralize them. However, they're still there, just on a much smaller scale.

"He'll suffer from sweating, nausea, and a part of his eye where the poison gathered will be swelled up, but give him a few days and his healing will make everything alright again."

They'd discharged Toothless as soon as he was stable, and Hookfang and Baldy helped him onto his bed.

Toothless groaned, and Baldy _almost_ felt bad for him. Almost. He never should've taken Baldy's signed picture from COK and buried it in their neighbor's backyard in '05. He could never forgive his brother for such atrocities…

While Baldy stood there, Hookfang played the part of loving best-friend and gave Toothless the icepack that Stormfly had him carry.

They then left the room, eyes scouring the courtyard for anyone lurking around this late, always on the lookout for potential superhero suspects.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **done with dis chapter!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week, but Hiccup's knee _still_ hurt, and Toothless was _still_ suffering from the effects of the poison, albeit to a much smaller extent.

There was another social near the end of the week. A slightly bigger one, being that the entire school would be there!

Astrid was, obviously, very excited about it. She'd even called off training! Finally! Hiccup could go a full day without jokes about being beat up by a girl! (which was ironic considering none of the guys dared say it when she was within earshot). _Yeah_ , the whole 'my leg hurts' hadn't gotten him off for too long…

And as for Toothless, well, his brother wanted to teach him a lesson and _man_ did that lesson sink in, or at least Toothless thought it did as he ran up his seventh flight of stairs, carrying at least six kg's worth of books for his smug-ass brother standing at the top…

Yeah, after the first day of training with the poison still not completely gone Toothless had been _desperate_ , wheezing and gasping for breath on the floor he'd accepted Baldy's term of one month 'helping around' in exchange for a month of no training, if only he knew 'helping around' was Baldy talk for 'join slave system.'

Seriously, he thought, panting as he reached the final flight of stairs separating him from his brother, this was ridiculous!

"Thank you," Baldy said, not even having the courtesy to wipe off that smug grin from his face.

There were many times when Toothless wished for his brother's death. Sometimes even very violent, graphic depictions of it…

Now was one of those times.

.

Hiccup stood in HQ fixing his blue tie with the silver stripes in front of the mens' room mirrors, smiling. Astrid had made them promise to all meet up to take a picture together, apparently she and Ruffnut had been making some kind of scrapbook…

He walked out into the hall and was immediately greeted with catcalls. What could he say? He looked _good_ in a suit. He turned around for added effect and received many a pair of rolling eyes. What could he say? He was a _show-off_.

"OK, guys," said Astrid, who'd dressed in a (multi) blue mini-dress with a thin see-through fabric covering it, and a sleeveless, but not sweetheart, neckline, and had her hair in its usual braid, but had put on a bit of eyeliner and lipstick, "We have fifteen seconds before the flash goes off, make it count."

And make it count they did, for when the buzzer began to rapidly blink, Fishlegs realized he needed to sneeze… the result?

Fishlegs in the back with his eyes shut tight and his back going backwards; Ruffnut standing on his right, slightly taken aback, her one hand mid-raised as though she were showing off a bracelet while the other was doing the whole 'ew, no, get away from me,'; Tuffnut, who'd been standing on Fishleg's left had a shit-eating grin as his head was partially turned towards the fiasco; Snotlout, who was standing on the front left had wide eyes, looked afraid. _Very_ afraid; Astrid, front middle, also wide eyes, only hers read something completely different *cough* I'm gonna kill you *cough* *cough*; and finally, Hiccup, front right. Why leave him for last? You ask. Because honestly, he'd given up hope, you could see it in the way he had his head in his hands and had moved slightly away from Astrid. He was a smart boy, he knew what was coming…

Astrid stormed up to the front, ready to take another picture, but when she looked back everyone had vanished… oh they were _so_ dead when the party was over. She strutted back up-land towards the party, her heels clicking on the gravel as she slipped into the hall, a smile on her face. Time to get her _groove_ on!

.

Toothless was walking through the dance, trying to find his brother, when a hot girl with black, curly hair in steps that reached her back, brown eyes, and a _tight_ black mini-dress which left nothing to the imagination, spilled her drink on him.

" _Whoops,_ " she said, in a voice that sounded more like bed-talk than an apology.

"It's OK," he smiled, unsure of what to do.

"No, no," she said, the corners of her mouth tugging into a victorious grin, "Let me make it up to you," she grabbed his hand, leading him away, her ruby-red lips whispering against his ear, "Your dorm or mine?"

.

Hiccup got back to his dorm, half drunk-half pissed- don't ask… what he _wanted_ was to just get back and collapse into his bed, what he _didn't_ want was to try inserting his key in, only to realize that there must've been another key on the other side, or something blocking the hole, because the key wasn't going in.

He looked left, looked right, and raised his hand to shoot a bolt of lightning at the lock, but then he heard something… some sort of… groaning? He blushed right down to his toes. _Oh_.

He walked as fast as possible to HQ, trying not to gag. Oh _yeesh_.

When he got in, Astrid was there… so was Snotlout… yeah…

He screamed, clutching his head and scaring the living hell out of two of his closest friends as he ran to the lifts which took him to the basement.

 _Why?_ Why was it _always_ him!?

.

Toothless woke up, long, curly black hair tickling his nose, a face reminding him of somebody that he used to know. A girl currently queen of the Supervillain league of Iceland… _ew_ , he was basically sleeping with his sister.

The girl was confused as he all but shoved her out of his room and slammed the door… hey, wasn't there supposed to be a six foot nerd here? Oh well…

At around twelve, Hiccup stumbled into their room, exhausted from sleeping on a chair all night, and a little hung-over because unlike Toothless he _had_ consumed alcohol the previous night.

"You didn't- you know, on my bed?" Hiccup said, through his sleep addled brain.

"Oh, nah," Toothless lied, completely, "We did it against the wall, ya know, easier to clean and all."

Haha, no. As soon as she'd left he'd thrown water on the guys sheets and breathed on it gently with his plasma breath to evaporate the water… but Hiccup didn't need to know _that_ , and neither did Baldy for that matter, he didn't need an earful about abusing his powers and risking them getting caught.

 _Yeesh_.

He watched in mild amusement as Hiccup bumped into the bed framed, exclaimed the word 'ow' and plopped onto his bed… ah, the joys of having a hungover… not-so-friend :).

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **well, that's done :) c ya!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	7. Chapter 7

There was a time, Hiccup thought, to hate everything and everyone. There was a time to worry, to _fear_. But right now it was game night with the guys, so fuck the world because he was mopping the floor with them at Just Dance 1… and he couldn't even dance!

They'd wanted to invite Eret along so that they could finally meet him… yeah, he'd wanted to invite Snotlout along to meet his friends because their group was at a bar tonight… you can see how this didn't work out.

Hiccup didn't care really, it was probably for the best, four wii remotes, four players :)

The girls were having spa night, and were probably getting massages right now if Hiccup remembered the schedule Astrid had been pouring over for weeks. He smiled, that girl was special, and if he was straight he'd probably date her.

He groaned, oh no, they were doing the Katy Perry song, for some reason the game always said he was doing the arm-shakey thing wrong!

.

Toothless had the room to himself for the night, so he of course, invited Hookfang over, only to hear that Hookfang was busy with Stormfly. He snorted, 'busy'. He considered inviting that girl from a week ago over, what was her name? Martha? Chelsea? He didn't think he heard her name… but she still looked too much like his sister to go near. Damn, stupid, annoying older sisters, always making it hard to have sex!

His older sister? He'd rather not think about her. She was a cruel, harsh villainess who ruled over the majority of supervillains in Iceland (The Dragons) with a cold, iron fist. She was a wicked thing, having killed her hero and slaughtered her hero's family. Yeah, like I said, _cruel_.

But anyways, the real question on Toothless's mind was what to do? Sure he could go pester his brother, or maybe call in to check on his parents… when did he have no social life?

He ended up deciding to use the much needed time to catch up on his machine.

Oh yes, he hadn't forgotten about that. What was it supposed to do? He didn't really know.

Every superhero had an element, same with every villain, it was their elements that tied them together, you could see it in their eyes- their brotherhood, their bond… or at least a bond that many centuries ago would have been cherished. Now the two just hated each other.

Toothless's was fire, but not just any fire, the highest of them all… lightning. That was his element, the thing he could associate, manipulate. Haddock's was the same, though he was nowhere near the amount of skill he possessed. The further he got into it, the clearer and clearer the voices got.

The first time he heard them he'd thought he'd gone mad. It was through years with those voices in his head, the ones that guided him to success and glory, that he realized that hey, maybe crazy wasn't so bad after all…

If you could call it that…

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **voices? Haha, what voices? Defs not the ones that tell me who to kill and when…**

 **we'll find out more about the voices in about ten chapters. Promise not to get too mad?**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	8. Chapter 8

It was family day in a week. Toothless winced, oh, he was _so_ not looking forward to that. He'd see his parents… fuck… and his sister… double fuck… and Baldy… triple fu- wait, Baldy went to this school… _quadruple fuck!_

He hummed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, playing around with his hair. His hair, curly, framing his handsome face in a way that was a combination of sophistication, sexiness and, according to his mom, downright adorable… yeah…

He pulled out some paper clips and some scissors. The hair had to go.

.

Hiccup looked up from the book he was reading on his bed as Toothless walked in. He frowned a little, Toothless had cut his hair. It was the _one_ thing he _remotely_ liked about the horrible twat.

He'd even made a promise to himself that should he ever decide to kill Toothless, he'd start by ripping the skin off of his scalp to preserve the precious, _precciioouusss_ hair… wouldn't that end it too?

What was once beautiful curly-straight hair was now a short Mohawk. He watched in morbid fascination as Toothless picked up his wallet and left… what was his roommate doing now?

Hiccup pondered following him… _Nah!_

.

Hiccup grit his teeth as he noticed the sock on the door. Unfortunately, he stayed outside there a little too long. He heard a moan that was unmistakably masculine. _Toothless_.

He swallowed back bile and rushed over to HQ where since the last time Toothless did this he'd set up a day bed in his area.

He glanced at the robotic arm. Almost finished. This is what he needed to give him the upper hand, not his stupid element.

All superpowered children were taught at a young age to embrace their element, that it was what made them a superhero. He laughed at the idea of that. Ridiculed it, even.

After all, his element wasn't just a deadly one, no. See, Nightfury got the light half, he-

He got the dark.

.

Toothless woke up with a silly grin on his face. He turned around. Her name was Sophie. She was 5"9 with beautiful blonde hair and brown eyes, a rare but beautiful combination.

She- she looked _nothing_ like his sister! :))))

.

Toothless shivered, shaking a little.

 _cOME Child. unLEASH THe ray. do IT. DO it Now. Kill Them All. Destroy Your Nemesis. Kill Him. sPLATTER hIS bLOOD aCROss The Holy alter. Fill the earth with the screams of death. light THE way, light the path._

He mumbled something.

 **Go away.** Toothless hissed. **You'll wake up my roommate.**

 _Don't TRUST HIM. SKERYWI . the mACHINe, you must remEmber._

 **Yeah**. Toothless scoffed. **The machine, I remember**.

The voices stopped. Toothless got up, winced at how cold it was, and decided ten more minutes couldn't hurt.

.

He woke to the sound of clicking and shuffling. _Urgh!_ What time was it? He blinked up, judging by the sun, he'd say around ten in the morning. Hiccup was by the window. Fucking annoying asswipe.

.

Hiccup looked at the sleeping form of Captain McDouchebag… wait, were those golden loop earrings around the upper side of his ears… _why!?_

.

Toothless groaned as he tried to figure out what the voices said. The first time he'd ever heard them he didn't understand them at all, but over the years they made more and more sense.

He tightened another bold on the machine. So far he only knew of four of the _many_ things he needed to activate it. One of which he had, three of which he didn't.

He'd never told anyone about the voices. Not even his brother. Not even _Hookfang_. And Hookfang was his _best-_ fricking- _friend!_ His brother, his _amigo_ …

He thought to himself. He still needed the nightshade. He hummed to himself… how to get nightshade… He whipped open his desktop and went to ebay. Nah, nope, nup- _yes!_

And look, it was only 22… he forgot the name of the currency they had in this country, but it was only 22 of it! :)

Ugh, he'd have to wait four days. What else did he need? Oh yeah, the bone of a pharaoh. He typed it into the search engine. Nothing!? What the heck!? What kind of website doesn't even have the bone of a pharaoh!?

He growled, getting up and tucking his rolling chair in a little _too_ hard. Guess he'd just have to get it himself.

He pulled his mask over his face. He was already in his normal tunic and tights. He threw on his gauntlets. He grabbed his cloak and arrows as he hurried on to the capsule. Which would send him up at an accelerated speed.

As he broke the surface of the earth he spun as continued upwards, tucking his knees up mid-air and unraveling his wings. He couldn't turn full dragon. Not yet. But the voices told him that he'd be able to soon.

He flew over to the MOB, the Museum of Berk. He landed on the roof, crouched down. He reached into the belt around his tunic.

Ah ha! He pulled out his ray gun and changed the dial from heat to vaporize. Note. This function was also good for scaring away little cookie girls, and chasing annoying siblings out of your room! :)

It took three shots, but he managed to weaken the roof enough for him to be able to pry open roof. It was midday, so it wasn't like they were going to have their alarms on or anything (not that he would probably have cared).

He swooped in and landed on a Pterodactyl… huh… wasn't this the one he brought to life? Ah well, that ray didn't really last long anyways…

He aimed his ray gun at the first person he saw, shifting the dial to ice… Hiccup?

.

Hiccup and Astrid had decided that for their treat day they would do three things each of them enjoyed, _together_ … this, of course, lead to much humiliation on Hiccup's part because Astrid wanted to go the nail salon, as well as a spa and shopping (she was hell bent on making him pay for last week when he made her- *shudder*).

Hiccup, who's turn it was after the spa, decided the first one from his list would be the museum, which was totally _not_ a desperate attempt to get Astrid to fall asleep so that they wouldn't have to do the other stuff.

He turned into an art exhib-

.

Toothless grinned, shooting someone had never- _almost_ never, he amended, felt so good.

He shot everybody in the room, and, just for fun, shot the water fountain too :) now _that_ was art!

He swooped in and took the knee bone off of the skeleton, just to piss of the people who'd have to reassemble it, scanning it with his scanner to check when it was from. 0020 AD, _bingo_. It was a tyrant Pharaoh thrown in a pit of snakes as his death sentence, but it was a Pharaoh!

He made his escape, not bothering about the people. They'd defrost anyways, and if they didn't, well, they didn't. No harm done :)

.

It took a bit of struggling, but Hiccup managed to get out of the ice. He looked to Astrid, who'd long been freed from it.

"Hiccup," she said, urgency in her tone, "Hiccup, you need to use your powers! Mine aren't working fast enough!"

He looked at his hands lamely, a small spark appeared.

"I can't. I'll call Snotlout."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:) done! oh, yeah, I need to ask you guys a question!**

 **Um, originally I was gonna do a video to explain everything about superheros and supervillains,** _ **however**_ **I realize that a) that'll probably never happen b) if it does I doubt it'd be this year or maybe late next even. So I was wondering, to the few of you who** _ **were**_ **interested how things work in this verse if I should cross post this on AO3 so I could post a short document on how this all works?**

 **I don't know, if you guys think of a better way let me know, please?**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	9. Chapter 9

Toothless smiled as he added the bone to the shelf he had reserved for the items needed for the machine. He smiled. Aaah, the machine. It took a lot to get it, he almost got killed twice retrieving it from the deadlands… but that was a story for another day.

The machine was about 3 meters tall, and he needed bungee cords to get up to reach the top. He usually came out of fixing it greased up and reaking, in desperate need of a shower. Cool things about the machine? It could fold itself up into a small cube the size of Toothless's fist, he could summon it to him wherever he was using a homing device he planted in it, and finally, the last and most important detail?

It was indestructible.

.

Hiccup was in his work area, sitting underneath his desk, his knees tucked up to his legs, rocking back and forth. So yeah, he was a little-sorta-hugely scared of his powers. Who wouldn't be? There was a reason that the dark side was always the villains… there was a reason the dark side chose them. Throughout history there had _never_ been a case like his. _Ever_.

He remembered playing with his powers as a kid. He remembered how it felt, how it went, and all the reasons he chose to never use his element.

The first time:

 _Fire flickered in front of him. His eyes widened with glee. He must've been what? Four? Five? He smiled sitting in his cloak by the fire. He was going camping with his parents, who had gone out to get some things (his father wood, his mother water) leaving him all alone._

 _He wanted to clap his hands, but his concentration was fully on the fire._

 _ **Bigger**_ _, he thought._

 _The flames grew to twice their size. Not only that, but they thickened too, their temperature increased. This time the widening of his eyes was far from glee. He stepped back, tripping over the log he was sitting on. His pupil's turned to dots as he watched the fire fly in a ring over his head and set the tree behind him on fire._

 _He rolled backwards onto his shoulder so he could view the situation properly. Yup. Just as he thought… he was screwed._

 _His mother came in running seconds later, picking him up and running away with him. He watched the fire as he was carried away, his father running towards it to put it out._

He thought of the second time, no. That one was just too painful.

Great, now he had tears dripping down his eyes.

He heard alerts and beeps. Probably his father leaving him messages. Probably messages about Nightfury's latest activities. It's OK dad, I was there. I failed. Again.

Why couldn't he be like the others? Free and unafraid of his abilities? Snotlout had fire, but a less powerful type, Astrid had light, the twins had fog, Fishlegs had metal (and _man_ were his powers cool).

He sighed, reaching back and feeling the scorch mark on the the back of his neck in the shape of a claw. _Wow_ , three weeks and it _still_ hadn't healed, good for him, he sighed, sitting back up on his chair and looking at the map. He could try somewhere else, maybe? The newspaper articles of where Cami had last been seen still pinned to his bulletin board, despite the years.

Five. He reminded himself. Five and yet he still couldn't find her. He grit his teeth. OK, the last place she'd been seen had been on the Southern Peninsula of the Berserker Islands, fighting her nemesis, Violet Streak, alongside her sometimes-partner, Valkyrie (Astrid) and her nemesis, Deadly Nadder.

Camicazi then released an explosion, her element being sound, the same as Thuggory's, which is why they were usually each others partners. The blast had exploded the building they were on and she hadn't been seen since. There never was a body found. Just three unconscious girls who had ended up rescued by _human_ paramedics. Astrid didn't like to talk about that battle much, it was her most humiliating defeat.

.

Astrid sighed, grunting a little as she punched the dummy in front of her, doing a side kick and whacking the thing's head off.

She was waiting for Hiccup to resurface from his work area. She had no way to access it without him, each of them had their own specific pass code, literally the only way to get him out of there without completely destroying his lair would be to pick it out of his brain, and believe me when she said she could. She had the machine, it was only about ten paces away from her.

Typical Hiccup, she thought. She knew it was harsh, and that as his best friend she was supposed to be more understanding than this; but this had been going on for _years_ , and she _was_ supportive for the first two to three, but it got old. There were only so many times that he chickened out of using his element before it got old.

Honestly, when was he going to grow up? Was he _ever_ going to use his powers again? It wasn't even his fault!

.

Toothless hummed. His wings were out, he decided they needed a bit of a stretch. He checked his watch. _Gah_! 3 days and twenty hours till his aconite came in! _why!?_

He was pacing around in the lair's common area. Oh no, that meant that it was six more days until his family was over. _Gah!_

Someone activated the door, because he could here SANTOS talking in that voice of his. Meatlug walked in.

She was about 5"4, caramel tan skin, blonde hair that framed her face. She had yellow eyes that held a sort of darkness. The Gronkle, enemy to Berserk. Not to be confused with The Berserker, the nothing who, let's face it, was _totally_ a villain.

Nothings were superheroes or supervillains that were no longer part of or able/willing to associate with their class, and so they had none.

The Berserker was such a character. He'd already killed his supervillain counterpart, Skrill. Toothless grit his teeth just thinking about it. Skrill was his one of his best friends. He still had the tape.

But instead of becoming a freelance Superhero, his dark side took over. He didn't change his blood type. He disappeared into the woods in Berserker Island, where his dad's men had been unable to find him, anyone coming close ending up dead. He'd killed supervillains and superheroes alike.

Toothless would go and avenge his friend, but he was no fool. He knew he was no match for The Berseker.

Not alone anyways. There were rumors of weaknesses The Berserker had. And what'd'ya know, he just happened to have access to a few.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **well, haha, that's done :)**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup was walking around campus. It was night. He just didn't want to go back to his room. He didn't know why, he just didn't.

He walked past a group of cats outside, freezing in the harsh autumn air. He used his laser eyes to create a fire for them. Did he touch his element? No. Did he do something productive that didn't result in someone's death? You betch'a!

He smiled and watched as other animals were drawn to the flames.

.

With Hicsup (yes, he _was_ still calling the brat that) out of the dorm, Toothless decided he ought to get up and out of the room and start trying to find Haddock.

He had on his night-vision goggles. He looked weird like that. Teenage guy with a Mohawk and three gold piercings on his right ear wearing goggles that looked as though they weren't even from the century.

And they weren't, they were recovered from a tomb raid, boy did Toothless love exploring in holidays, they helped pick up super rays, if Haddock even _dared_ to use his powers, and Toothless would make sure he did, Toothless would find him.

His hands adjusted the leather on the goggles as he walked. They may've been from a tomb raid, but they weren't _that_ old, only five or six centuries, when Supervillain, The Pharaoh, died.

He wasn't an actual pharaoh, but his goal _had_ been trying to take over Egypt. No, pharaohs had died out well before his time. He was buried like that by his followers simply because.

The air was slightly cold and he got an idea, he ran to the cafeteria and brought out some fish. He threw it to the ground and waited in a bush.

Sure enough some cats came, and in about twenty minutes, a Superhero must've as well, because suddenly there was fire, and the goggles were picking up rays.

He whipped the goggles off and moved, stealthy but fast. If he _did_ manage to catch a glimpse of Haddock, he wanted to maintain the element of surprise, something hard to do with a pair of ancient goggles on your head.

He ran and ran but saw no one. He sighed, giving up. He knew that there _were_ superheroes on this campus, that had to be a positive, right?

Who was he kidding, of course there were Supes on campus! Unless there just _happened_ to be a mini army of them in the small town aged 18-20!

He threw the goggles down in frustration and hear a shatter. _Great_ , now one of the lenses was broken. _Fuck_. He jumped up and down on them in frustration, leaving behind an unrecognizable pile of glass and leather. Good riddance, the contraption was probably one of the most useless pieces of junk he'd ever seen!

He stormed back to the dorm in anger, not bothering to greet his now-there roommate (not that he would've happy) and slamming the door.

Hiccup looked up from his book on ancient languages long enough to realize that 'talking this out' was not a good idea.

.

Toothless groaned crossing another day off of his calendar. Last night he'd stormed out with his wallet again, gone to a pub, and gotten drunk. He knew that at some point he'd picked up a girl and they'd gone to her place, he also knew that he woke up in the middle of the night and snuck out and came back to the dorms.

Four more days till parent's day. He was _not_ looking forward to it!

He stared at his wallet. It was nearly empty. He _would_ rob a bank, but his parents would know it was him and he'd be screwed. "We're Supervillains," they'd say, "Not petty criminals." And begrudgingly he'd admit that they were right, that left one more course of action… he needed a job.

He went to some student website and found out that they were hiring at a pizza place. They needed a delivery boy with a license, no vehicle required!

That was it! That was what he needed, the pay wasn't too bad either, 1000 Icelandic króna per hour!

.

Hiccup groaned as he checked his wallet. OMG, how much had he spent on drinks with his friends? Gah, and that wasn't even the worst part, he'd only had like three drinks and a meal.

Family day was in three days, if his father found out about this, oh gods of Asgard, that would _not_ end well. He thought about asking his parents for more money, after all, he was in college now, but that was just it, he was in college, shouldn't he be taking care of himself, after all most of the student's here were.

He sighed, there was only one thing to do, he needed a job.

.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere a streak of purple and a streak of blue collided to form a streak of indigo.

.

Baldy sighed, staring at the newspaper in front of him, thank the gods Toothless didn't read the mail.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **done! gah, our boys are getting jobs XD I mean, you guys are seriously gonna hate how it goes from here, but the point is that they're working men and we should be proud!**

 **Next chapter is** _ **long**_ **and** _ **important**_ **, and involves us finally meeting Toothless's sister… though this is probably gonna spoil stuff for other stories depending on which ones you're reading.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	11. Chapter 11

**:) oki, so if anybody here reads anything else I write, may I suggest skipping the next chapter? Please? There are major spoilers for other stories in it, because of… someone…**

Toothless sighed. He'd been dreading this day.

He put on some ripped jeans and a band t-shirt. Checking himself in the mirror, yup, just enough to give his mom a heart attack.

He sighed, he knew he should've gotten piercings in his upper lip and nose, it would've made the task of killing the rest of them off easier… maybe even a tattoo.

No, it was too late for regrets now. Kill mother today, everyone else next family day.

.

Hiccup put on his favorite shirt and some jeans. _Gah!_ He couldn't _wait_ to see his parents!

.

Astrid sighed, she did _not_ want to see her parents today.

.

Snotlout grinned at himself in the mirror, kissing his muscles. Hey, why was nobody here? It was Saturday, didn't they have training… huh, he wondered where they were…

.

Baldy sighed. He did not want to do this he did not want to do this he did not want to this.

Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh… Toothless was going to find out today… Nuts!

He walked into the garden, where everybody was with their parents, he saw Toothless, their sister and their parents. They were talking about something, his mom pointed towards him, and he couldn't deny the way his heart died a little when Toothless looked at him, betrayed.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Oh, yeah, and before I go any further with this story, I just wanted to talk to you guys about the Toothcup dynamics, because trust me, they wont be pretty… I promise. If you guys want something nice and sweet I recommend reading… just about anything else, tbh. The one in this story is a crazy, fucked up emotional rollercoaster and to those of you who decide to stay, who are** _ **willing**_ **to read…** _ **it**_ **, congrats! You are officially the bravest and craziest people I know, to those of you who choose not to, congrats as well, you guys are the sane ones.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	12. Chapter 12

**:))))) gah! Oki, this chapter's gonna be** _ **long**_ **. Now, time to find out what 'Baldy' did. ;))))**

 **p.s. if you read anything I write** _ **please**_ **skip this chapter, I'll explain it all in the summary, I promise!**

He'd wanted to be the one to tell Toothless. It would've made it more personal, but of course their parents and sister had beaten him to it.

.

Toothless walked into the garden, smiling, and thinking about all the death he'd cause in his family, ah, such happy thoughts :)

When his mother saw him she nearly fainted, his father did nothing, but when he looked into his eyes he felt the anger they held. His sister was neutral, why wouldn't she be? She wasn't the Dragon Queen for nothing.

"Mother, Father, Drachella," he bowed mockingly humbly.

"Toothless," she greeted, curtsying slightly… they were from a pretty old family, not that all supervillains greeted like this, only the majority of dragon ones.

They all had roles to play. Their mother was the caregiver, their father was the stern head figure, their sister was the icy princess who was gorgeous yet deadly, Baldy was the good son, and Toothless, well, he was the rebel. Ah, the _perfect_ household.

"Where's Baldy?" Drachella asked, picking her nails with a toothpick.

"I don't know, why?"

"Not much, I just wish to talk to him about the… nature of his fight."

"What fight?"

Drachella looked at him oddly. "His fight," she said, "You know, against his nemesis for the cape."

Toothless's legs suddenly felt weak. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening.

"Toothless?" his mother asked, getting over her initial shock at what her youngest was wearing, "Honey, are you alright?"

"N-nobody told me about the fight," he said, his legs shaking as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, not wanting his legs to give up completely and just let him fall. "I t-thought Baldy said he didn't want to have one?"

His father shrugged, "He changed his mind."

This was- this was not, goo. He stood up, wanting desperately to go back to his room, the lab, literally _anywhere_ but-

"Oh look," his mother smiled, "It's Baldy!"

here.

Toothless turned around to look at him, betrayal and hurt scrawled across his face.

.

Hiccup smiled at his parents, gods only know how much he'd missed them.

"Mom," he smiled, "Dad."

"Hiccup!" they beamed back at him.

"How's Gobber?" he asked.

Stoick smiled sadly, "He's getting better, he can almost see again. Nimaya says a few more days."

Hiccup smiled. Gobber deserved to see again, it wasn't his fault that he'd lost his sight and smell five years ago.

.

Stormfly sighed in her room. Of course her parents hadn't come. Why would they?

.

Baldy exhaled as he sank to the floor. He wanted to cry. On the other side of the door, back similarly against it, Toothless was trying _not_ to cry.

A few tears slipped from his eyes down his cheeks and onto his t-shirt. How could Baldy do this? Sure he often made jokes about Baldy going and dying, and sometimes when they got into a fight he ended with the whole, melodramatic 'you can go die for all I care' but he didn't mean it.

Baldy's nemesis was The Meathead. Sure he was one of Haddock's friends, but he could _fight_. Their element was electricity. Baldy was a more than capable fighter… but that was exactly what he'd thought about Skrill…

.

Hiccup slammed the bottle down and got a pat on the back from his dad.

4 beers! This was a new record for him. His uncle, Spitelout, gave him an encouraging look. They still hadn't seen Snotlout anywhere. Oh well, they were sure he'd turn up eventually.

.

Snotlout punched the dummy. It was four _fucking_ pm, where was everyone?

He sighed, going into the break-room, he was hungry and thirsty, and he could do with a nice sandwich, he peered at the calendar from the corner of his eye as he sipped the water. What was that big red writing?

'Family day.'

'Oh,' he thought, 'Family day.'

It hit him like a train. _Fuck_!

He ran to his room, got dressed, and ran to the garden, very few families were still their. He spotted his mom and aunt chatting by a tree.

"Mom!" he ran up to her and gave her a hug, "Hey aunt Valka!" he gave her one as well.

"Hi, sweetie," his mom said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too! Where's dad?"

"He's at the pub with your uncle and Hiccup."

"Thanks mom." He gave her a kiss and ran.

.

Baldy sighed. It'd been an hour since their parents had left, Toothless _still_ wasn't coming out of his lab.

.

Snotlout wrapped Hiccup's arm around his shoulder, bid their fathers farewell and walked him back to his room. His uncle and father probably should've stopped cheering Hiccup on after the seventh beer.

"Sn-snortle? Snotli? Sn'out?" Hiccup slurred, trying to move his legs properly.

"Sh, sh," Snotlout said, patting Hiccup's head. Sometimes it sucked to be the older cousin…

"Strssss…" he said.

"Yes, Hiccup," Snotlout nodded, "There are stars out."

"pr'y… bootfull…" he mumbled into Snotlout's shoulder.

Snotlout sighed. How far was Hiccup's dorm room again?

Around three years ago, if Hiccup was ever like this, he'd probably get him to do something stupid and then take a video. But not anymore, now he was wiser, kinder and more thoughtful of his younger cousin… psh! Nah, who was he kidding? He figured he could probably find a hula skirt _somewhere_ …

.

Toothless left through the secret exit. He couldn't bear the thought of facing his brother.

He walked in the pale moonlight to his dormitory. He saw a guy with big muscles leaving, laughing to himself like some sort of maniac… then again, if he _was_ Hiccup's friend…

Toothless sighed, walking in and saw Hiccup passed out on his bed with a hula skirt on… _great_ …

Toothless climbed the ladder onto his bed and went to sleep.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **just wanted to quickly mention. Where I typed 'goo' it wasn't a typo, it was intentional, the only reason I didn't put a '-' after it was because I was hoping to emphasize how painful this was on Toothless, he can't even think straight.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oki, so, last chapter Toothless found out that Baldy was taking part in a fight to the death with his nemesis. :)**

Hiccup groaned in the morning when he woke up. _Gah_ , his head _hurt_.

He staggered out of his room to the hall's water fountain with his bottle. He filled it up figuring he probably had a few hours until this wore off.

He hated getting hungover, it always happened when he was with his dad, for some reason. It's like the extreme urge to prove he was macho enough resulted in him seeking approval via holding down his liquor, how many had he even had last night, like eight? Nine?

He walked back to the room and flopped down on his bed and took a sip of water. What about coffee? He thought. Wasn't coffee supposed to help?

Gah, so-so _far_! He groaned as he fell asleep once more.

.

The sun was bright on his face, and he figured Toothless, or, as he secretly called him, the ass, had opened the curtains.

He put the pillow over his head and screamed, " _Toothless_!"

He heard a chuckling above him, and yet nothing was done about those curtains…

.

Toothless smiled, his bad mood gone. Nothing cheered him up like his previously drunk roommate's screams of frustration. He took a sip of his coffee. Should he help his roommate?

.

Hiccup smelt coffee and immediately his stomach began to rumble. That _jackass_.

.

Nah, Toothless decided. Maybe some other time. He nearly spilt coffee on himself laughing.

.

Aurgh! He could _not_ deal with loud noises right now!

.

Toothless received a message from Hookfang, it read:

Is this your roommate?LMAO, dude, you have to see this!

He clicked on the link below, a video on YouTube with 500,000 views started loading.

It was Hiccup, from the night prior, the poster being **mcawesomeshnizzle** , and had over 60,000 subscribers. _Damn!_ Was that Hiccup's cousin's channel name? Of course it _was_ only reasonable that Hiccup was related to _somebody_ cool.

He figured they were cousin's because they shared a few features, but not many like him and- nope, he was not thinking of him, _not thINKING OF_ _ **HIM!**_

He pressed play:

 _Hula-skirted, laurel wearing Hiccup was smiling blearily at the screen whilst strumming on a Ukulele,_ poorly, Toothless might add, _and shaking his hips, singing a song._

Toothless did not know, understand or properly hear the song at all, but this was gold!

.

Hiccup's eyes widened with fear as he realized what was probably playing. He quickly dialed up his cousin and screamed, "Snotlout!" into the phone, only to receive laughter and the sound of a high-five in the background before the phone got hung up. That fucking asshole.

.

Toothless smiled, browsing through all the videos on Hiccup's cousin's account featuring him. This was _gold_. He clicked subscribe. This was awesome!

.

Hiccup decided a cold shower might shock his brain back into reality. The pounding in his head got so bad that halfway there he decided he'd just crawl. He groaned in pain as he reached the cold, porcelain tiles.

.

Snotlout smiled. Hell yeah! 60,001 subs! Could his life be any better?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **note. Making people do things under the influence of alcohol as well as recording and publishing them is, probably, against the law, and aside from that it's a pretty asshole move.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	14. Chapter 14

Toothless didn't go to training at all that week. Childish as it may seem, he was still avoiding his brother.

He still went to the lab, of course, he just used the secret entrance through the janitor's closet, wherein there was a handle for a cloth, and if you took the handle off and shoved it through the fourth pane to the right of the middle section of the window, you'd see a number, and if you wrote that number in blood on the floor a hole would open up, swallowing you and taking you through a portal to a door in a different dimension where you'd have to give proof of your authenticity via a retina scan, and finally you'd be allowed inside.

He'd been working on a robot lackey to work on the machine whenever Toothless wasn't there, after all, he needed this machine finished on the 29th of February, 2017.

He knew, of course, that there would be no such day the next year, but the voices had told him that he had the first six hours of march the first to pull off the plan.

That meant that he had less than four months to get rid of Haddock.

He sighed, why couldn't he just challenge Haddock for the cape? Sure, they were both 18, 3 years shy of the required age, the age you needed to be in order to have been considered an adult in Old Berk.

He should've been fighting, not Baldy.

He gritted his teeth. No, _fuck_ _no_ , he was _not_ thinking about this _again_!

He sighed, finishing the robot's lower body. Two more weeks and he'd be done with it. The upper body wouldn't be hard, no, it was the brain chip that would be the hard part, ugh, he always hated doing the programming.

Ugh, he couldn't _wait_ for this stupid machine to get built. The voices would proceed to stop, he guessed, whoever they were could take over whatever bits of civilization were left, and he'd be fine. Happy. _Out_.

He could fight Haddock for their cape, kill him, and proceed to live a happy life somewhere in the mountains terrorizing people. _Ahhh_.

.

Hiccup groaned, he had _so much_ homework to finish. He glanced at the thick stack of papers.

Too bad procrastination was his thing. He hummed to himself. 'Hmm, how to be productive, how to be productive.'

He googled a couple of videos on it, and was about to hit play on the first one before he stopped himself. 'No. Bad Hiccup. No video!'

He sighed and stared at the stack before he had an idea. He took apart the stack of papers and organized them by the day they were due, placing the first due ones in front of him, turning the stack of 52 into a stack of merely 8.

He smiled. He got this. Best to go easy, hard, easy hard. He sorted them in that order. Oh, tea break.

.

Toothless didn't want to get behind on his robot, so he just continued working. Sure he was covered in quite a bit of grease and yeah, his Mohawk was a mess, but he was making some pretty good progress. He screwed in the body and began working on some arms. This was a peace of cake!

For now anyways.

.

Hiccup smiled, getting back. Oh, the first page he had was maths. Nice!

He placed the paper in front of him. The first question didn't look so bad.

 **[ok, so due to the fact that you can't write in superscript/subscript on this site all indices are in [] –those. Thanks for being co operative!]**

36[2y-5]/6[3y]=6[2y-1]/216[y+6]

He hummed.

So basically…:

6[4y-10]/6[3y]=6[2y-1]/6[3y+18]… which meant that…

4y-10-3y=2y-1-3y-18… so if:

y-10=-y-19 and

2y=-9

then y=-4.5

He smiled. He didn't even care if he was wrong, fuck maths!

The next question was a triangle where he had to work out the missing co-ordinates. Peace of cake! (Not)

[ **oki, so in this one I need supscript so that'll be given as a number between{}- those (and yes I know those are for sets…)]**

He grinned like an evil creature. 4log{2}x-log{2}x+log{2}2-log{2}x=5

This was good. This was _perfect!_

First change all the bases to log{2}.

4log{2}x-log{2}x+log{2}2-log{2}x=5log{2}2

Next remove the logs.

x[4]/x*2/x=32

he smiled. Then simplify.

2x[2]=32

x[2]=16

He smiled. So x was 4… again, he could be wrong, but he didn't care! :)

.

Toothless had _finally_ finished on the arms and was attaching them to the robot. He groaned, next was the head which meant that he needed to make a chip. Stupid robot man-butler!

.

Hiccup smiled, having completed all 4 pages of maths homework by himself and without any external direction, which meant he was probably correct about all of them and should throw away the ones he was 'helped' with because they're probably wrong.

.

Toothless walked back. Hey, didn't they have a lot of maths homework… and physics homework… ah, he'd finish it in minutes! Those were easily two of his strongest subjects, next to language studies.

.

Hiccup groaned. He _hated_ biology, it was hard!

.

Toothless smiled. Physics? Peace of cake.

.

Why was Hiccup even studying biology? He was majoring in architecture and had a back up in the form of the research sciences!- oh, wait. Yeah. He _probably_ should've just stuck with the computer sciences, physics was his favorite science!:(

Oh, yeah. He had physics homework… why was that not higher up in the pile!?

.

Toothless smiled. Maths? Peace of cake.

.

Urgh! And of course he had a paper due the day after the next for his Lit class.

.

Toothless smiled. Lit? Peace of cake.

.

Not to mention history.

.

Toothless smiled. History? Peace of cake.

.

Hiccup was on the verge of tears.

.

Toothless finished off the last of his twelve pages, placed them on the shelf next to him, and went to sleep.

.

Forget verge, Hiccup was full-out crying.

.

Toothless had sweet dreams.

.

Hiccup was-

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **haha, OK, enough of that. Toothless, you show off! Anyways, I'm still a good many years away from college/uni (no, guys. Like four, please help, I don't wanna go). I hope the maths was right. The internet's working so I had to use one of our old tests and, let's face it, I suck at maths.**

 **Ahh… homework time with the boys… who knows, maybe the next time a chapter like this comes up they could be… helping each other? (though likely not, they're probably only gonna be friends like 80 chapters in and evolve at 100… yes, I do like forcing those who stayed for the crazy fucked up shit to read…)**

 **-htty4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	15. Chapter 15

Baldy punched the punching bag eight times with his right arm and eight times with his left, then repeated.

He couldn't _believe_ Toothless had skipped training _again_! What was it now? Two weeks?

Ugh, his little brother was _so_ immature.

.

Toothless was halfway finished programming Claus. He was also side-assembling Katrina, a fight-robot.

He was at the torso currently. Screwing in the bolts.

.

Hiccup was _not_ playing paddle-ball. He was absolutely _not_ , because that would mean he was procrastinating _again_ and trying to avoid his three page essay on Mahatma Ghandi and not doing his chemistry or language homework.

.

Toothless took a shower, headed to the room where Hiccup was already asleep, and crawled into his bed, turning off the lights. He needed to program a chip for Katrina as well, but hers would be easier to do so, Claus's was just so-so _hard_.

He fell asleep.

.

A shattering awoke him, when he looked around he was swimming in pools of bright, bright red. It was hot. Too hot. He saw a pair of eyes in the distance. Surrounding him, entrapping him. Suddenly he was falling through air and was landing, crumpled up, in an arena. He was fighting someone, a figure he couldn't see. He sent lightning bolts at them and, not putting up much of a fight, they died. He walked over to them, wanting to know who wanted him dead. He opened their eyes and stared straight back into his own.

He woke up in a cold sweat, panting fumbling. He threw off the covers, changed his shirt and top and ran.

He ran and ran and he had no idea where he was going yet at the same time he knew where he was going as well, knew the corridors leading to this place like the back of his hand.

He knocked, heavy and repeatedly on the door. His brother answered, his tousled hair and sleepily confused face blinking as it tried to adjust to the light of the room he was in.

Toothless launched himself at his brother, crying. Baldy blinked, hugging back. It was an awkward hug, but pretty soon he got the hang of it. Yeah, just, uh, pat slowly there, rub a circle on his back here and… shit, was he supposed to say something.

"Ssh," he tried. The crying increased. He tried again.

"There, there," he patted. Toothless was _still_ crying.

"It's OK," that was his last card, if Toothless kept crying he'd just have to deal with it until it stopped.

His roommate blinked and sat up in his bed. Oh great, people were staring.

"We'll be back," he nodded at him, closing the door and walking Toothless to their lair.

He couldn't really understand what his brother was saying, something about ''m so sorry,' and 'don't die' and also 'so _hot_ '.

The last one confused him a little. This was Berk, it didn't get hot.

He took Toothless down to his lab. Nobody, not _one_ (except Carly) had ever been down there but him. He put his brother down on a couch and swaddled his shaking form up in a blanket and brought him some tea.

After Toothless stopped shaking a little, he stared up at his brother. Baldy sat down next to him and gave him a hug.

"Its OK," he said, "I wont die. Also, it's Berk, it can't be hot," he joked.

Toothless didn't seem to find it amusing.

"Why would you do this?" Toothless asked, "Why?"

"Because Meathead wanted it," said Baldy, "Cape ceremonies have been in a decline ever since- ever since Skrill," he said carefully, not wanting to upset his younger brother _again_ , "It needed to be done," he said, but Toothless blinked. That sounded… wrong…

It was just weird and a lot for him to handle and basically he ended up falling asleep there and then.

Baldy sighed. He was _not_ looking forward to Toothless waking up.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:)))))))) I'm sorry, it's only been like two chapters for us but for them it's been like a week/two. They needed to make up :)**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	16. Chapter 16

When Toothless woke up he was back in his own room.

He scowled, trust his brother to avoid confrontation. He hopped down and noticed Hiccup was gone. He looked at the time 10:43… he was late for history… again…

He slung on his backpack not bothering to change. Who _cared_.

.

Hookfang and Stormfly watched their friend walk into the seminar room, not even bothering to slide in or anything. It _would_ hve been OK, if it hadn't been the third time that week that he'd been late to a class. And that was the thing, Toothless was known for being a bad boy, a rebel and frankly downright evil, but he _loved_ school, well, as much as one _can_ love school anyway.

"You need to talk to him," Stormfly whispered to Hookfang, "It's getting concerning."

"Yeah," Hookfang bit his pencil, "I wonder what's eating him up."

Stormfly stared at him aghast, "You don't know?"

Hookfang blinked. "Um, _no_."

"Dude, it's been all over the news for weeks."

He just kept staring at her.

"His brother's having a cape fight!"

Hookfang's mouth went slack he didn't know what to say, nor did he have anything to say.

.

Hiccup smiled crossing off another day. Woohoo! Another month and they were on break for two weeks!

He didn't know some people's plans, _but_ :

Snotlout and Astrid were going to go on a romantic vacation to Switzerland for their two weeks, they'd be spending three nights in Geneva, two in Zurich, four in Lausanne, 1 somewhere in Ticino and the rest backpacking through the area.

He also knew that Fishlegs, who'd been with Ruffnut for about five months now, aka since the last week of high school, would be taking her to Australia.

Note, both couples intended on flying to their destinations via their powers, otherwise they _probably_ wouldn't have been able to afford it or would've simply found it less desirable.

He knew that Tuffnut intended on going home to his parents.

And himself? He had no clue!

He figured he'd figure it out when the time came.

Wow, that was a lot of figures…

.

Toothless was back at training again. He no longer gave a fuck if he saw his brother or not. He beat the living crap out of all the practice dummies, and also some of the people willing to spar with him. He was grumpy, he was pissed, and within seconds everyone knew it.

He felt something faint on the back of his head and suddenly he was collapsing to the floor.

.

Hiccup was bored. He knew that the others were _probably_ studying for the mock exams in three weeks, but since when did he _ever_ do anything except procrastinate?

He dialed up Thuggory. It'd been a while since he checked in on him.

He waited and waited. No answer.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:) for future reference, if you're super pissed off at something or someone I recommend swearing or sticking up your middle finger, not violence :)**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	17. Chapter 17

When Toothless awoke he was in Baldy's work space once more.

"Good," his brother said, mixing some chemicals together, "You're awake."

The chemicals formed a cloud and Toothless tried to move from where he was, but his limbs felt far too heavy to possibly move.

Baldy looked apologetically at him. "Sorry," he said, "I threw in a bit of electricity for good measure when I knocked you out."

Toothless gritted his teeth. So it _had_ been his brother! That fucktard!

He made an effort, allowing his own lightning to course through his veins, waking his body up. He was poised to strike, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to do it.

He just flopped back down and tried not to cry again.

"What made you think this was a good idea?" he echoed his question from the previous night, his voice broken with defeat. "How could you be so reckless?"

"I did what I had to do," was the immediate response from his brother, "Look, Toothless, I'm sorry and I understand what I did is upsetting you, but it's my decision, not yours. I accepted, end of story, you moping about it isn't going to change anything."

Toothless's anger flared and tiny pieces of lightning twirled around his finger tips. No, he thought, suppress. A voice echoed in his head, 'SupPREss.'

Toothless blinked. Fuck, no.

.

Hiccup got a missed phone-call. He hummed and dialed it back.

"Hello," greeted a familiar voice.

Relief flooded him. "Hey, Thuggory." He smiled, "How are you?"

He heard a chuckle on the other end of the line. "Great, Hiccup. And you?"

"Great! I heard you're fighting Molasses for your cape next December."

"Yeah! I'm so excited, I've been practicing day in and day out!" the phone crackled a bit, bad reception, Hiccup figured.

"Say, where are you anyways?" he asked.

"Oh, um, I'm currently *crackle* in the Amazon! It's pretty *crackle* cool, you should stop by."

Hiccup laughed. "Dude, not all of us chose to skip University. We have finals in three weeks."

"Are you studying?"

"What do you think?"

Thuggory's laugh could be heard on the other end of the line.

"So I see Uni hasn't changed you much at all?"

"Nope."

"Oh, hey, Hiccup," OK, now the reception was _seriously_ getting bad, "Look, I ha-"

The call ended, Hiccup sighed. Fucking Amazon!

He sighed. Was this the point where he was supposed to start worrying about his grades? Let's see, hmmm… he had eight subjects to 'study' for. He figured that for Lit he'd just read a little before the exam and for Maths he'd just do a few practice questions, but that still left Physics, Chemistry, Ancient Languages, Biology, History, Architecture and Philosophy!

He sighed, picking up his Biology book. He had a total of 33 chapters total to study for the exam, he figured if he did two a day he'd be ready.

.

Toothless smiled, finishing off the last of his notes. Oh, he was _so_ going to ace these exams!

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

… **well, I** _ **did**_ **tell you they still probably weren't going to be together the next time they 'studied.'**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	18. Chapter 18

It had been eating Toothless up, to be honest.

Sure, he'd only heard the voice the one time a week ago, but wasn't that how it started when he heard the voice at night? The same voice that had been haunting him for years, molding him into its personal slave, any act of disobedience resulting in the most painfully haunting nightmares one could imagine?

He didn't want to think, didn't want to _believe_ that there was _any_ chance the monster could get to him during the day, because if it could his suffering would never end.

He sighed, but perked up a little at the thought of the exams which started on the Friday. Boy did he love school!

.

Hiccup was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. He was at his desk in their room, running his fingers through his hair, surrounded by like fifty empty cups of coffee, and hadn't slept a wink in the past three days.

He needed a donut, he decided, his hands frantically fumbling to call the pizza delivery guy. He placed his order, was told he had the wrong number, that he'd dialed a pizza place, and ended up screaming at the poor guy to go and stick a donut up his ass.

He sighed, placing the phone down, and tapping his fingers on the desk before he suddenly started laughing. Hehe, that joke Snotlout told him in first grade about the dancing leprechaun and the lava pool… what did they call lava pools again? Donuts! That's what they called them! He dialed the pizza place again and the conversation ended similarly to how it ended last time.

You know what he needed? He needed to get laid. Yes, he called the pizza place again…

.

The one bad thing about exams, Toothless thought, was the fact that he couldn't sleep in his room at the moment, too much hyped-up crazy procrastinator in there.

.

Yes! Hiccup thought, sticking another pin into the cupboard, then they'd go to do sushi in China town and wrestle the flying dolphin.

.

Shit, Toothless had forgotten his toothbrush. He was _way_ too much of a dental hygiene nut to get it the next morning, after all, the ladies _loved_ his smile, so he walked back to his and Hiccup's room, his phone and taser at the ready.

He walked there and found his blabbering mess of a roommate making plans to dig a hole through the centre of the earth and invade Russia.

He sighed, pressed the taser to the guy's spine, watched as he fell to the floor, asleep, picked up his toothbrush, and left… since when did he become the good guy?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:)))))))) please don't be Hiccup during finals, I am begging you.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	19. Chapter 19

Toothless smiled, placing the last couple of bolts on the robots' heads. Done! Both robots were now complete! Good thing too, he only had three months before the machine needed to be completed so he could get the voices out of his head! And on top of that, he had a sparring buddy too!

The sparring buddy had three main levels and about thirty less main ones. Easy, medium, and _hard_.

Easy was Haddock's style, medium was his and hard was every superhuman to have ever won their cape fightx2… hell yeah, this thing was awe _some_!

He had, however, decided to not keep it as a fighting buddy. As useful as it was, it was way more valuable to Baldy than it was to him, which was why he was going to give it to Baldy that night.

.

Hiccup dodged a punch thrown in by Astrid, only to receive three from Fishlegs.

"Come on, Hiccup," she hollered at him, throwing in another two punches to his gut and hearing him gasp in pain and fall to the floor.

He groaned and took the blindfold off.

They were practicing blind fighting. Wasn't fair, he thought, everyone else was using their element to guide them.

Snotlout sighed from his place as a spectator. He _wanted_ to tell his cousin not to be a baby and to just use his element, but look at what had happened the last time?

Yes, Snotlout was probably the _only_ person in their entire team who understood what it was like to have a dangerous element, after all, he and Hiccup were both _very_ high up in the fire element.

There were, of course, several elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Darkness, Light, Sound, Plants, etc. the highest for each of them varied. For fire it was electricity, for water it was tsunami, Earth's was earthquake, Air's was tornado, Darkness was Void, Light was sun, Sound was… well, Sound had no 'more powerful' aspect to it, but the higher the frequency and amplitude you could go, the more powerful you were considered, and Plants' was… again, same as air, everybody had _at least_ the power to manipulate them, but then again some people had the power to hear what they said as well, and use them to heal and could seek them out.

There were others, like Animals, for example that were super rare, but not necessarily powerful. Your elemental aspect had nothing to do with your genetics, however your element had a chance of being influenced by them.

If you were twins, however, ninety percent of the time you were born with the same, and or complimenting powers, such as The Hideous Zippleback, as well as The Twins.

The Hideous Zippleback had complimenting powers, whilst the Twins had similar ones.

He sighed, Fishlegs was sweating, so he turned himself into metal, picked off the drops and turned himself back. No harm in some spare metal… note, his haircuts were always hell for the poor hairdresser, and cutting his nails was hell for his nailcutter… meh, he mostly just used his lasers to do both anyways.

It's OK, the Vikings never ran out of metal. _Never_. Seriously, even when they did Fishlegs would just chug down a gallon of water and spit it back up as metal… yes, there was probably some sanitation regulations about how they got metal, and yes they were _definitely_ not following a single one, but that was OK, after all, who didn't love metal?

Hiccup grumbled, when his robotic arm was finished he wouldn't need any of this stuff, he'd be powerful enough to defeat Nightfury without it, there was just _one_ teensy, tiny problem.

He needed Ii for it, and there was no possible way to retrieve Invilion without receiving a ton of attention.

He sighed, of _course_ he'd need a villainous power source for it. The Super Periodic table _mostly_ consisted of metals found in space, but some were found underground, in rare plants, under the ocean floor, in certain fish…

There were 122 elements total in it, and the one he needed was probably one of the most powerful, not very high on the reactivity series though, only like the twentieth most reactive, after Oxhengen, and probably Julesion.

He sighed, announcing he was done training and heading down to his lab. The hand was _literally_ almost finished! _Gah_ , fucking Ii!

.

Toothless was currently testing out the fight bot. He dodged a right hook, jumped out of a kick, rolled under it and landed a kick to the machine's legs, knocking it down.

Test 1. Easy, complete.

Test 2. Medium, fuck this was going to be a challenge.

.

Hiccup groaned, he didn't even give a damn anymore, like, fuck it, tbh. Who cared if he passed his exams or not? Worst case scenario he had to find some deadbeat job, and even then the Viking's would still be paying him a certain amount of money every month for all the bad guys he beat up! At the very least he'd be able to afford rent on a small apartment with a roommate, which he figured wouldn't completely suck!

Yeah… Superheroes didn't get paid much. Every League had a bunch of jobs that they did, for example, the Vikings were into the bond business, he knew that the Dragons were loan sharks and that they helped out a bit in the drug trade.

Nevertheless, both Leagues had _tons_ of money, money that was used for all sorts of things, such as wages, and mining, and maintenance of lairs, etc.

Mining was carried out by supes in Superland, a small city where Super-people lived in harmony, regardless of class, a sort of… retirement area, if you will.

Hiccup snorted, OK, so maybe not in _harmony_ , yes there was still a lot of, 'You filthy Villains,' and, 'You pathetic Heroes,' but it was still a pretty OK place.

It was no place to raise super-kids though. Everyone knew everyone, if your supervillain/hero found you, you weren't safe.

Hiccup sighed, he could never settle down there. It wasn't safe for him, heck, nothing was safe with him, he thought, heading back to his lab and donning a cloak, nothing was.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **well, we know** _ **what**_ **he's doing, even if he** _ **is**_ **wasting precious revision time.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	20. Chapter 20

Toothless was adding a few touches to a small piece of metal. What it was for? We shall find out later after a couple of chapters.

.

Hiccup was scoping the campus with sunglasses on… yeah, he looked kinda awkward considering the fact that it was night time.

Inside them he had infra-red goggle lenses, he figured it was a more discreet way of checking around for villains and shirking off his exam responsibilities.

He needed to find Nightfury. He needed to find Nightfury soon. He had like, what, three months now until the doomsday device was launched? That was over a month and no progress whatsoever. If he didn't find any clues before exams were over he'd have to ask Astrid to help him in his search.

He sighed, scoping the area, _gah_ , _**nothing**_!

He whipped off his sunglasses in frustration. There was, of course, a chance that the goggles weren't powerful enough, the reason most supes went with an entire headgear piece, but somehow he didn't think that was it. It was near exam time, he doubted many supes would be using their powers very often.

Sighing, he headed back to his dorm. There were only three days left before the first exam, which meant that there were five days left before his first exam.

.

Toothless smiled as he heard the grunts from below, had Baldy made his lair sound-proof? _Yes_. Had Toothless drilled a hole into the ground and connected some barely-visible pipes that were so miniscule the average onlooker would _never_ know, and made three chain connections for them, one to the common lounge, one to his lair and one to his bedroom? Hell yes.

He smiled as he watched Meatlug and Stormfly come in, despite the two girls having only met a month and a bit prior, Stormfly had overcome quite a few grudges towards the other girl, whilst Meatlug hadn't started with any, so there was no problem there.

Meatlug was a transfer-in from Norway, Berserk's nemesis, who was not only a valuable addition to their team, but a valuable supply of metals!

She was sort of like Berserk (previously called Legs of Fish, and _definitely_ not to be confused with _The_ Berserker, high acting Chief of the Berserkers who was not only a Nothing, but was a Nothing in hiding. Yes, see the Council wanted him dead, which was unusual because under normal circumstances the Council would offer to change his Super Status. Hm, perhaps the Council didn't deem the deed dire, or perhaps they simply thought him too dangerous.

Toothless knew which one he'd go with. Speaking of which… he crept down into his lair. He looked at the piece of metal and smiled to himself. It was a small piece of metal, but it would have the power to take down The Berserker when it was done.

.

Astrid bit her lip, looking at the calendar. Dammit, why did her exam have to be the first one!? Fuck Law!

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:) done!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	21. Chapter 21

By the time the second exam was over Hiccup's head was spilling with a dozen and one accounting facts. Did you know that… wait, no, he didn't know.

He went to the Hideout, he needed to smack something into next week before his medieval language exam in seven hours or he'd lose his mind. He still didn't believe it was legal for a school to have an exam at seven in the night, but it's not like his complaints ever got through to the board. Where were his school fees going, even?

He was paying a little over 2,000,000 Icelandic Krona a year on tuition and 3,500,000 on living fees, so could somebody please tell him where all that money was going? Honestly, over 5 _million_ Icelandic Krona on education a year and he _still_ couldn't get a word in about their awful timing!

He sighed before punching the shit out of the robot until his hands were numb and his knuckles were bleeding. He quickly wrapped them up before opening up his note book and studying really quickly.

.

Toothless smiled. The cool thing about his job? It was a great thing to do on a Wednesday to get your mind off of exams, clear your head, think a little. It was an incredibly well paying job for a task so meaningless… oh well, the cost of living in Berk was probably the highest in all of Iceland. A beer was, what even, like 200 bucks? A meal? You were looking at about 700-750, unless you knew a few cheap eats like he did.

A loaf of bread wasn't too bad, though. Like, 40 krona. Then again, Berk had a _lot_ of farms in it. Seven of them were run by the Vikings, and the one weed farm was run by the Dragons. Naturally, the Dragons made more money.

Ah, the wind blowing through his Mohawk which _was_ starting to grow back, while Toothless had to chop off half of the Mohawk so it didn't look sucky with the other parts of hair, having decided having a Mohawk wasn't really his style, not that he'd told his mother, of course.

Baldy seemed to be liking his new fight-bot. Granted he couldn't beat the Hard level, Toothless's level had always been a peace of cake for him… you know, if he was fighting it on w/out powers mode.

If he was fighting on it with powers mode, every supervillain in the Dragons would know from the trademark smell of burning flesh and hair.

.

Hiccup groaned half way through his second exam for the day, it was Physics. So far he'd had Maths, Ancient Languages, Lit, Art, Architecture and Biology. Now, what was one plus one again…

.

Toothless smiled, having finished his physics exam almost a half hour ago. Only twenty more minutes and he'd be _free_!

.

Hiccup was biting his nails, he still had five more sides to do, and he only had twenty minutes left.

.

Toothless was trying to sit still and not make any noise, but he basically ended up just staring around. He hummed, maybe he should check his paper again.

.

Hiccup's pencil finally fell as the bell rang.

"Time's up," the invidulator called.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. He'd literally _just_ finished his test!

He handed it up front, mentally cheering in celebration.

His next exam, Accounting, wasn't for another three days. Then it was Chemistry, Physics practicals, Biology practicals, History and finally, Philosophy. The sucky thing was that all the practicals were on the same day, but History and Philosophy were on the same day as well, so he only had three more exam days! :)

.

Toothless smiled. He still had Chemistry and then science practicals, and tomorrow he had his Computer Science exam.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **XD aren't they just precious :)**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	22. Chapter 22

_WAkey wAkey, yoUNg preaWDS, sertesa fERoa SDcdsiA!_

Toothless jolted up from where he'd been previously dozing on his desk. He'd been going over some examples of tests. Groaning, he stretched his limbs, walked to HQ, went down to his lab, and got some coffee from his coffee machine.

He stared once more at the piece of metal. Hard to believe that tiny little scrap could cause so much damage… or at least it would once he broke in to the government's facilities and stole a few… things…

None of that, of course, would matter, once he had The Berserker's head, and Haddock's to match.

.

Hiccup smiled at the smoking hole left in the 100mg sheet of titanium, which was backed up by a fifty gram sheet of iron. Those were what Nightfury used in his armor, and it turned out that his new battle-arm was powerful enough to blow a hole through Nightfury! :)

Hiccup, smiled, placing it back. Just then, it seemed as though fate had decided to give Hiccup a chance after all. Sirens blared in his lab, and he ran up to the common room to be faced with the screen of his father's face.

"Hiccup!" he said, urgency in his voice, "Nightfury is at town hall, he appears to be trying to access the government's secret files for some sort of super-weapon. Hurry, we need you to stop him!"

Hiccup smiled, rushing to his capsule and being flung out of it into the sky. He knew where town hall was… he was pretty sure he did… _gah_ , fuck exams!

He took a right, and then a left, and then another right, and saw Snotlout, and then another right and bam! It was the building with smoke coming out of it, he was like, at least eighty percent sure of it!

When he landed in front of Nightfury, Nightfury didn't even look up, he just continued to type. After a brief moment of hesitation/confusion, Hiccup took it as an opportunity to strike. He raised his metal arm and fired a lightning bolt.

The bolt shot and in seconds… was flying back…

Hiccup was taken aback when he was hit in the chest by his own lightning bolt.

He gasped for breath, landing on his side after hitting the wall behind him. still, Nightfury did not look up. He jumped up and ran at him, only to be stopped four feet away from him by an invisible barrier, staggering back a bit at the pace at which he had attacked with.

 _Force-field_ , Hiccup thought, _fuck, where'd Nigthfury acquire a set?_

Force-fields were activated in groups, making it basically impossible to use one during battle… assuming, of course, you could even make one, but basically unpractical in any sort of moving situation.

You needed at _least_ two, and that was if you wanted just the one wall. The way it seemed to be set up, Hiccup realized, was as though it was in a square formation. Four, he'd have to be using four of them.

It was near impossible to break one and/ break through one. _Near_ , impossible. Those in the higher echelons of their elements could _maybe_ break them. Those who possessed the gift of Lightning? Child's play.

His arm wouldn't be able to. It didn't have the juice. But he did. He had enough power to blow the force-field apart.

Fuck his powerphobia or whatever the fuck it was called!

He screamed in frustration, not like Nightfury would hear him anyways, inside the force-field nothing outside of it could affect him. He threw bolt after bolt at the force-field, dodging each one. He threw a huge one near the ground of the force-field.

He wasn't quick enough to dodge it…

.

Toothless smiled, downloading the last of the files. He threw a pasma bolt at the force-field, breaking it, and unleashing his wings, he flew out.

.

Astrid sighed, standing over her fallen friend. She dragged him back to HQ and placed him on his med-bed. Yup. Three med-beds and _Hiccup_ had his own one!

She sighed. He needed an intervention.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **... :) done!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	23. Chapter 23

**:):( um, I figured out that I had a couple more tags to add, but anyways (and a warner for spoilers) lying, infant mortality, character(s) death, ev** _ **i**_ **l!**

 **.**

Hiccup smiled. His last exam. He was _so_ excited!

.

Toothless smiled nostalgically as he entered the exam room. On the one hand he was glad exams were over, on the other hand he'd really miss them :(.

.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out. What an exam!

.

Toothless frowned stepping out. That exam was easy… _too_ easy…

.

Hiccup smiled, packing up his belongings. Holidays here he came!

.

Toothless smiled, moving the last of his belongings to his lab, having been moving them the past couple of days. Time to finish his machine, score!

.

Hiccup, _of course_ , had no plans for the holiday.

.

He was going to help Baldy spar, but he'd have to find some clever ways of dodging his sister as it seemed she too would be 'gracing the family' with her presence.

.

He _could_ go back to his parents for the holidays, but that seemed kinda lame…

.

 _Ugh_ , he'd have to see her at dinner though. Stupid traditionalist family!

.

He ought to visit Gobber, but

.

More so he'd probably end up being forced to talk to her!

.

He sighed, placing his hand on his phone, ready to call home when something stopped him.

.

And worse, she sat right _opposite_ of him!

.

An arrow.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:) And that's the end of part 1!**

 **:)**

 **:)**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	24. Chapter 24

**Intermission 1…**

.

Hiccup was putting his armor on, only, not _exactly_ his armor. So far he had a compression suit on, a strap across his chest holding a variety of blades, and another around his hips holding tools and materials in compartments that were _way_ bigger than they looked. He was wearing boots, goggles and, finally… he pulled his hood down, a bag of arrows on his back, he was ready.

.

Toothless took out his earphones as the car came to a halt. He paid the taxi man and stepped in through the big, black gate, it's top mimicking the shape of vines, leaves and all.

The Thompson Manor. Three big storeys of house with two grounds underneath it. His bedroom, along with his sister and brother's was in the 'attic' which had long since been renovated and split into five parts, three bedrooms and two bathrooms (though one was ensuite).

It was a large, grey-bricked building with a black slate-tiled roof. The front door was large and made of oak. Servants? Oh, _man_ did they have servants! They were Superheroes captured and collared.

The collars were made from a _very_ rare metal, mixed with three other metals which were now all extinct. Was it illegal to be in possession of these? Hell yes.

Not much of a problem, really. But you had to buy them from the Villains. Superheroes were way too nicey-nice to ever do something like that.

His family was _incredibly_ wealthy, not to mention they were one of the most prestigious families in the Dragons, having a long line of Dragons ruler.

The Dragons _sorta_ kinda had a democracy, OK, well not really. Leadership was hereditary, but you could become leader if you challenged the current leader and managed to kill them.

So yeah, _kinda_ a democracy. Their father had stepped aside once Drachella had turned 25 to allow her to assume the throne… and yes, there was an actual throne.

That was probably why Haddock was so weak. Nobody ever challenged the Vikings. The Haddocks were the chiefs, the Bogs and Meatheads were the co-chiefs.

No change, no wonder he got stuck with such a lame-ass nemesis.

.

He'd sent a message to Thuggory, collected all of his maps, some spare paper, a journal, newspaper clippings, pretty much the majority of his lab all packed up in a tiny box.

His robotic arm was on. He was ready to go.


	25. Chapter 25

Hiccup was flying towards the railway tracks in Brazil. Yup. So… roughly twenty hours using his super powers.

He groaned, his muscles were sore and his mind tired. There _was_ a regulation that you couldn't fly more than two hours without at least a half an hour break. How long'd he been flying again? five-six hours? It was around lunch time in Iceland, his watch said. Maybe it was time he took a break.

He landed somewhere, on brief inspection and a few words traded with locals (plus the GPS installed in his robotic arm) he determined that he was somewhere in the Canary Islands.

He sighed and rented a room near the beach, sure it wasn't even midday here, but this would likely be his last stop before hitting Brazil.

.

Toothless smiled, stretching as he woke up. _Gods_ he missed this place. The glow-in-the-dark stickers across his ceiling. They were set up in a way that displayed all the stars in the sky, constellations and all. He had a telescope set up near is 10-foot tall, 30-foot wide window, and large golden-white curtains hanging on either side of it.

He pulled his covers off, walked to his door and pressed the intercom in his room.

"Klaus," he called, "Send up a ham-and-cheese omelette with a bagel and some pepper and salt on the side and some grape juice, please?" God he _missed_ having slaves!

He went to his and Baldy's bathroom to use the… bathroom. He smiled as he washed his hands. It was a white porcelain-tiled bathroom with a blue towel in the towel holder, silver etchings in the tiles, a _hella_ fancy shower that was t feet long and two feet wide. There was also a super fancy bathtub that was more like a hot-tub in reality.

Worry about wasting water? _Nah_ , they had a supercool machine in the backyard that was connected to the ocean and filtered the dirty-ocean-water into water clean enough to drink whilst simultaneously powering the entire house (with help from the indestructible solar panels that made up the driveway.

Yeah, they were supervillains, but they _did_ care about protecting the environment, if only so that they themselves could be the ones to destroy the world.

He hummed. Maybe he'd take a bath later… Yeah, that sounded nice, for reasons he would _never_ be able to tell anyone. What could he say? He just _loved_ the feeling of the jets soothing his skin…

.

It took him for _fucking_ ever, but he finally reached the eastmost tip of Brazil. Next stop, the Amazon rainforest… after another night's rest, regardless of the fact that it was like 11 in the morning there…


	26. Chapter 26

"Hiccup," Thuggory smiled.

"Wha?" Hiccup blinked up at the man. It was like, 5 am, Hiccup wasn't due to set out to meet him for another four hours.

It dawned on Hiccup that he was practically naked, save for the covers.

"So, ready to go in there and go look for her?"

Hiccup blinked at him shyly, drawing his sheets up closer, and it seemed that Thuggory got the message. Only, he didn't react the way Hiccup had been hoping, instead he threw his head back laughing.

"Oh, dude, oh man. Oh, oh," he laughed. "Chill, Hiccup. I doubt it's anything I haven't seen since we dated!"

And yes, Hiccup blushed, they had dated. Shortly after Camicazi had gone missing and their elite little group had gone down to two, both boys, heavily guilt-ridden and upset about the loss of their friend, ended up together. It didn't work out in the end, though. Hiccup felt too guilty, as though he were taking advantage of Thuggory's emotional turmoil and vice versa, but Hiccup probably felt it more having known that Thuggory liked Camicazi and that she liked him back.

He groaned. _Fuck_ , this was going to be awkward…

.

Was it awkward? Fuck-yes!

Hiccup was blushing the entire time they flew towards the Amazon. It took a while…

.

Toothless was humming in his room, reading a book. He could hear Baldy across the room, sparring with Katrina. His sister wasn't due to arrive until the night.

He snorted, and to think that Baldy thought he had the right to rename the robot. Alberta? _Please_ , she was so obviously a Katrina!

He hummed. He should _probably_ be working on his machine. He had, what now? Two months and a bit to finish it.

Sighing greatly, he got up. The voices had been talking to him again, last night in fact. He still needed twelve more things. Eleven would be easy, the twelfth… not so much…

.

Hiccup groaned. They weren't flying because the trees were so tall that if they flew above them they'd miss everything, and flying below the treetops would result in impalement via branch.

They'd been walking for over seven hours and hadn't taken a break or anything. He was tired, thirsty and, most importantly _hungry!_ Thuggory had barely given him enough time to get his money's worth from the hotel buffet!

His face was flush from the humidity. Iceland was _not_ this hot. There was quite literally a river of sweat being left behind every step they took, courtesy of the Horrendous Haddock.

.

Toothless hummed... maybe he should go get some more of the ingredients… hmmm… there _was_ an ancient relic he needed to find. He groaned. Time to set aflight to Mexico! He had a feeling everything was going to hurt after this.


	27. Chapter 27

As luck would have it, they _did_ end up stopping… because it was nightfall. Was this a problem for Hiccup who had night vision because of his powers? Hell nah! Was he going to tell Thuggory this after at long last being offered a chance to get some rest? Hell _nah_!

He sighed with relief at the warmth of the fire, twirling around the arrow-head in his hands. It had the Wind Warrior's symbol on it. A symbol probably well over a thousand years old. It had a story, of course it did. Every old object had one.

He wondered if he could even remember it… Ha! Of course he could, it had been Camicazi's favorite story to tell, over and over and over and over again. He smiled nostalgically. He'd been sick of it back then, but he'd die to hear it again now.

Hmm, let's see.

Kamikazie, or as she'd better been known, _Z_ , was Camicazi's ancestor, and the great-great-great granddaughter of Kamikaze, the original Bogburglar Supe.

Anyways, when she was younger, Kamikazie was in love with the bow and arrow, so much so that the Bogs actually had to stop giving them to her as she had finished the last of their stock… two days before an invasion.

Bored and with nothing to do, she went rock-climbing on Berk, where the Bogs had, about a century back, been forbidden from going to… forever…

She nearly fell off a cliff when a boy with the grace of a dragon saved her. He had blond hair and blue eyes, unfortunately, he never revealed to her what his name was, though as news of a man's death decades later spread through the archipelago, she had a pretty strong feeling about it.

Anyways, the man asked her what she was doing, she replied with the usual Bog vagueness, he placed a sword at her throat and she noticed the design on his arm. A scar.

So she asked about that, he said she had no business knowing, she said she believed she did, yada yada yada.

Anyways, he never did give her much information about it, though somewhere along the way though, she realized she sorta liked him… as in a mommy and daddy way. He sighed, threatened her to get lost, and went back to his village.

She got back home, carved the pattern everywhere and into everything. Somehow it ended up bringing her good luck. It became her symbol, and up until the day she died, she never forgot him.

Then of course there was that thing about it being etched into a box, stolen away by romans, plundered by Egyptians, and nabbed by the treacherous Amazons, but you know what, that's a story for another decade.

The point is, that this was Camicazi's symbol, which would mean she was alive.

How it got to Berk though… a little odd, a little strange, but possible. Camicazi cold control wind, she could easily send it from here to there, aside from that perhaps she was in danger and this was the work of her captor.

He did his best to brush the thoughts from his head. He needed to stay focused, heck, more than that he needed sleep.

.

Toothless groaned as he landed in Spain, even though his wings and dragon-type enabled him to fly _much_ faster than any Superhero, that still wasn't _that_ fast, especially considering he couldn't even unlock his full dragon!

Everything hurt! It was still only 2 in the afternoon, so he booked a room and decided to take a nap so he could do… other things that night…

He sighed, sinking into the soft mattress of the pretty damn expensive place he booked. Oh well, got to impress his… other things that night…


	28. Chapter 28

Hiccup's breath stilled as he came face to face with the jaguars, all six of them.

Did jaguars even travel in packs? He had time to wonder, or were they usually solitary and the universe just decided that today was the day to fuck with him?

He tried to put as much space between them and him as possible, but sadly that was becoming less and less possible as the space between his back and the cave wall became smaller and smaller.

He groaned, all he'd wanted to do was take a leak! Normally he'd just fly away, but with the density and lowness of the branches that wasn't exactly an option. He didn't want to hurt them, they were so beautiful.

That was when he felt the ground begin to shake, and the earth between him and the jaguars differentiated. He blinked as he was suddenly ten feet above them. He whipped his head from side to side, struggling to find the source of the power. As far as he knew it wasn't Thuggory, Thuggory's element wasn't earth. Panic rushed through him as he twisted from side to side, the earth wasn't stopping.

He was fifty feet above now, maybe he could fly? He braced himself, on three he'd jump. One. Two- the air was knocked out of him as some flying object grabbed hold of him and continued it's trajectory straight off the piece of floating land.

"Oof!" he exclaimed, as he and said object crashed into a tree and landed as a heap at the bottom of the tree.

 _Thuggory_.

"Hiccup," he said, "dude, we have to get out of here, _now_!"

"What?" Hiccup blinked, "Why?"

"Look at what I found!" Thuggory shoved something small into Hiccup's hand.

It was an arrowhead. It had a grinning skull with a scar over the right (from the viewer's perspective, not the skull's _actual_ right) eyesocket.

Fear crept up Hiccup's spine. A fear unlike any that he'd felt in a long, long time.

"Dagur," he whispered.

.

Toothless groaned. Sure last night had been _pretty_ good, but now he had to fly over the Atlantic Ocean! _Urgh_!

Worse, he still had a mild hangover! Gah, why'd he even agree to… nevermind…

He sighed. The trip would take a bare minimum of six hours, assuming he didn't stop along the way. Guess he'd better start…


	29. Chapter 29

It was well into the night, and Hiccup and Thuggory were _still_ running. How fucking far had they come even? And worse? They had no clue which way they were going.

They set up camp. Hiccup couldn't in good heart inform Thuggory of his night vision, as he had not offered it earlier. It just didn't seem like the kind of thing to do in your last moments.

He sighed. She'd asked them to help her, of course. They had only been doing what they thought was right. Camicazi was too much of a free spirit to be tied down to the throne of the Bog-Burglar empire. So yeah, they'd helped her fake her death, but she said she'd be fine, that she had a plan.

Only she didn't. She'd come to them, battered, bruised, severely poisoned and with illness. They'd done their best to nurse her back to health. She was almost good to go, until they were found out. By Gobber.

He'd discovered them tending to the girl in the shed, and, in a moment of panic, as Hiccup was rushing to try to stop him he'd let lightning out of his hand. Completely involuntary, of course, but completely devastating to Gobber. The shed caught fire. Thuggory rushed Camicazi out, then attempted to help Hiccup put out the fire.

They never did see her after that. When they went back to look for her, the melted snow mixing with the fresh earth to muddy their boots, she was gone. Only some footsteps left behind, _much_ bigger than hers.

.

Toothless groaned, stretching his back. He was _finally_ in Mexico! He'd landed in Campeche. He would travel to Zacatecas the next day. Note, he _would_ probably die… if he were Haddock, anyways.

He smiled as he made his way to the place he'd booked flying there on airbnb. Nice, sweet apartment. Couches, dining table… he really ought to bring his friends one day… maybe after graduation…

Oh well, nice bed, pretty bed, come to papa…

.

It was daybreak. Hiccup blinked, waking up. Thuggory was last in charge of keeping guard… but he was… gone…

He heard footsteps slowly approach. It was Thuggory, walking with a bit of a bounce in his step. OK, definitely went to the bathroom!

"Come on, dude," he said, not extending his hand and thereby confirming Hiccup's previous suspicion, "We _seriously_ need to get out of here."

Hiccup nodded, got off the ground, and continued walking with Thuggory. They _did_ need to get out of there.

.

Toothless woke up, stretching and yawning, before blinking rapidly. Wait, he _did_ tell his parents he'd be gone, _right_?!

Oh fuck! Try as he may to be a 'bad boy' he was never one to question his parent's authority. Like, seriously, which _idiot_ challenges their parents authority, _especially_ when said parents are Supervillains.

He shuddered. He was pretty sure the last time he broke a rule he ended up chained and whipped, and not the same way as with that little red-head back in Fra- and he was shutting his thoughts up now…

He sighed. Oh well, there really wasn't an alternative here, he wasn't flying all the way back to ask for permission only to make the flight here _again_.

He groaned. Woe was him, or however the fuck one phrased that.

He sighed, looking at the map the voices had instructed him on. He'd pretty much pieced together that the words they had spoken were dragonese, and the ones he couldn't understand was because he didn't have a dragon's tongue yet, he was still a fledgling, developing at a rate much slower than normal dragons.

Oh well, his first stop was Tabasco. He was catching a bus there, so as to not draw too much attention towards himself, he didn't want to attract the Supes native to Mexico, or any Supe related howsoever to Latin-America (and Russia, but that was obvious), everyone with half a brain knew never to mess with them.

Yeah, you'd have to be _pretty_ _stupid_ to do what Toothless was about to…


	30. Chapter 30

A dart, Hiccup thought, as he fell to the forest floor, groping around at his neck. a _fucking dart_.

His knees had given out and refused to allow him to stand once more, but he could feel Thuggory's tug, and, sigh of frustration, as he grabbed him bridal style and raced through the trees.

Yeah, he thought, slipping into unconsciousness, someone was _definitely_ chasing them.

.

The first object Toothless required was a piñacle carodevo. While he had no idea what that meant in whatever language it didn't come from, he knew that it was hidden in a small box somewhere in Mexico, and this was his first lead.

He looked around at the night sky once, before transforming into his tail and wings with a hood on. There was no way he could go into there as Nightfury, if anyone caught him then the Vikings would immediately know what was going on, or at the very least be highly suspicious of him, and even if Haddock _was_ a hopeless case, there was no way anybody could deny that he was smart.

He spread is wings and flew towards the ruins of the he-doesn't-even-care civilization.

His feet barely touched down when he knew that something was wrong. He was lifted up by a net, and an alarm began to blare. He quickly blew fire at the net, and clawed at it, but clearly it wasn't a normal net.

He squinted at it and cursed. Androlead. Only diamonds could cut through this stuff, he knew he should have brought some with him!

He quickly clawed twice at his face, punched himself in the eye-area, and changed back into human form.

Three teenagers around his age ran out. One of them was tanned with black hair and blonde highlights, but her eyes were a dangerous purple. He gulped. Another had skin of the same color, but his eyes, although they were green, seemed to glow and have a powerful aura around them. He looked similar to the first girl, and Toothless wondered if they were siblings. The last was a girl, her skin was only a shade lighter than theirs, she had thick brown hair and blue eyes which too, seemed to glow.

The three were all lean, wearing shorts and tanks, and armed to the teeth.

The first girl stepped forward, Toothless assumed that she was the leader.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice deathly calm, "And what are you doing here?"

"My name is Alex Piña, and I was just checking the ruins out." He said, using his fake ID given to him by the Dragons.

She just stared blankly at him. Suddenly, she turned, nodded to the supposed-relative of hers and brought out some shackles from behind her back.

"He's part dragon," she informed, "Marco, San, tie him up, we've got a villain in our midst."

.

Hiccup woke up in a dark room, he was chained to a wall, his shirt off as well as most of his clothes. He saw Thuggory in a similar state, six feet opposite him.

A man walked in. He wore a loose, ragged blue T-shirt, as well as a pair of khaki pants. He had dark hair and beautiful eyes, and under any other circumstance Hiccup would've found him _very_ attractive.

He smiled wickedly. "Greetings, Supe."

.

Toothless groaned, waking up with only his pants on. He was tied to a bench in some kind of laboratory. Underground, he noted, at the smell of dust and moss.

"Hello, Alex," the girl from before smiled sinisterly over him clutching a carving knife, "We have a _lot_ to discuss."


	31. Chapter 31

Hiccup let out a groan as the man, whose name they still did not know, ran a knife over his lower abdomen, drawing blood. He could hear Thuggory thrash around in his shackles and decided that this probably wasn't one of those 'together we're stronger' moments.

"So, let's try that again," he said, hitting Hiccup in the side with the sharp end of his blade, "What's your name?"

"I told you, Gregorio Mendekatvich!"

"Your _real name_ ," he hissed, using the knife on his thighs.

"Ngya- _ah!_ " Hiccup thrashed around in his bonds as he drew the blade more and more up.

"Adam!" Thuggory cried out. "It's Adam!"

Hiccup looked up. The boy looked at Thuggory for a second before walking back over to Thuggory.

"Listen, _pchiku_ ," Hiccup's eyes widened at the word because yes, he _did_ understand Dragonese, "Your little friend over here, he's got a name, and he's just gonna be tortured and tortured until we can get the real one out of him. now, I'm gonna let this slide because I can see that you're just a _little_ confused by all of this, but the next time you interfere, I'm gonna make a notch in you instead, capeesh?"

Thuggory nodded, wide-eyed as the man went back to carving into Hiccup.

Hiccup arched and his mouth fell into a silent scream as the blade dug into his hip, dark red rivulets pouring down his legs like raindrops down a car window.

"Let me ask you one more time before we get a little more… _intense_ ," the man hissed.

"What. Is. Your. _Name_."

.

Toothless's head fell back, dizzy from the amount of time he either spent screaming, or staring at his guts.

"Talk," she said, her voice clipped.

He'd figured out that her name was Gulliera, though he was pretty sure that that was just a made up name, an anyways, people mostly just called her Gulls.

"Come on," she said, "What do you know of Chéstanada." He frowned, recognizing the language immediately. The Mother Tongue.

Well, the Mother Tongue for Dragons, of course. And she was saying it wrong. It was _Kwe-_ stana-dad. Of course, he figured, he shouldn't be surprised, considering it was hard as hell for a non-dragon to get even a couple of words, near impossible to get a full sentence, and as far as he knew there was no one who could speak it fluently that wasn't dragon. It was a language even older than dragonese, only the oldest families even still used it.

Still… hearing her pronounce it… 'chest-stanad-a' it was quite painful on his ears, even more painful than the wounds she'd inflicted on him, possibly.

"I told you!" he yelled. "I don't know what it means. I mean, it's _obviously_ Mother Tongue."

She growled, placing the knife away and bringing out a bottle of lemon juice.

" _Please_ , it's so obvious that you're working with the triple T!"

"For the last time, lady, I don't know who they _fucking_ are!" his voice wavered as she poured lemon juice into his wounds.

Oh, who was he kidding? Pain had stopped being a real thing seven hours ago.

He bit his lip as she grabbed the taser and pressed it to the areas around his wounds.

Toothless was not proud about fainting, and would never admit it, but to be fair, he'd endured over twelve hours of this.

Strangely enough, as he began slipping away, he felt arms pressing down on him, and the vague and distant feeling of being lowered.


	32. Chapter 32

Toothless groaned. Back to the electric fence.

A girl with goggles on, Chole, he'd heard them call her, kept pressing buttons that made him feel more and more pain.

A boy walked in, he heard them talking, and suddenly he was taken off the fence.

The boy tied rope around his shackles and pulled him in close.

"Listen, Procroro," he hissed, Toothless blinked. How. The. _Fuck_. Did this guy speak Dragonese. It was impossible to speak it unless your counterpart was one, he'd always been taught that. What if… "I'm doing you a favor here, don't let me down."

Suddenly, Toothless felt a searing pain at his left temple and collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

.

Hiccup sighed as the man stopped whipping his back. He'd been moved so that he was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists.

There were bruises splayed across his back, all purple, red and brown. Rust-red crust surrounding closed gashes, puss appearing from areas where the wound was not treated properly.

They kept Thuggory in a different room, having decided that they were not each other's weakness, but rather their strength. It didn't help that they were blindfolded and could hear each other's screams.

Every night they were tossed into a cell together, where they did their best to mend each other's wounds.

It didn't help that they were never fed. They _were_ given water, but not regularly. Maybe a small bowl of it every one or two days because _yes_ they were treated like dogs.

It was hell, and worse.

They had his name.

.

When Toothless came to he was strapped to a chair and there was a lady with medical equipment putting something into his ear.

Gulliera was there, smiling wickedly at him. He winced as the lady stitched up his ear. "All done," he heard her say.

He watched Gulliera walk over to him, unstrap him, and take off his cuffs.

At first he was scared and afraid, then confused and unaware and, finally, a smirk crossed his face. He lifted his hands, something shocked him. He blinked.

Gulliera was just full on smirking at him by this point, holding up a remote.

"We have a little… mission, for you," she said. "Do well, we let you walk off, fail us and or be disobedient," she moved her finger towards a red button, "This is poison from the _giganattas_ , it will kill you in three seconds or less. I will press the button and the chip we implanted in you will secrete it into your system," his eyes widened, "the death, while fast, does a _very_ good job of torturing the vic. Try not to let us down, will you? Sam's your instructor. He too has a remote, there's six of them spread out amongst us, for your sake I hope you don't try anything."

She disappeared and the boy from before came up to him. "Hello, Piña, or, should I say, Marco Daen."


	33. Chapter 33

Toothless, or as he was now being called, Marco Daen, headed to his first training session with Sam.

He'd pretty much gathered from the giving of the fake name that he was going to be made a spy for them, or have to do some other piece of dirty work, probably involving that 'Chéstanada' group. He hummed, it was latinic MT, which was a newer version, though still quite old.

He _did_ recognize it, though. It translated from LMT to Spanish to English as Devil, and of course Toothless knew all about El Diablo, a _very_ famous Supervillain around these parts.

Anyways, enough about that. He was currently in the room where he would be training with Sam. Suddenly he was face down on the floor.

Sam was above him, smiling. "First rule, always be vigilant."

Toothless groaned, he had a feeling he was _not_ going to enjoy this.

.

It seemed that the men had had enough. One last time, they said, still not accepting that Thuggory and Hiccup were _not spies_ , or they would shoot them.

Hiccup gave up halfway through his ritual flogging. It was hopeless, they were both going to die.

.

Toothless smirked, having Sam in a chokehold. Never mind, this _was_ fun.

Sam hit the shock button. Never mind, this _wasn't_ fun.

Sam got up. "I think you're ready to go," he smirked, rubbing his hands around his neck where bruises in the shape of Toothless's finger pads had begun to form.

"What exactly am I doing, anyways?"

Sam blinked. "Wait, Gulls hasn't told you? Dude, we, well, here," he handed him a folder, "I was supposed to give it to you anyways."

Toothless took the folder and opened it.

The first page had a photo of three guys, but it was too blurry to clearly identify any features.

It was attached to a newspaper article, the Title read: _TTT?_

The subheading _Who? What? How?_

He read the article.

 _Last night, October 1st 1991, three men vandalized a school district, spray-painting unidentifiable symbols onto walls and writing threatening messages. Most were threats regarding the fact that everybody was going to die, that the world would be razed, but one message stuck out. Sprawled across the walls were gruesome images and words outlining three letters. 'T', 'T' and 'T'._

Toothless frowned. What… the… fuck…?

He turned the page to see another clipping. Once more, nobody could see the faces of the people who were paper clipped to the page, but there was no denying the similarly shaped bodies.

 _The TTT strike again_

 _Where are our heroes when we need them?_

 _August 6th 1994,_ another _crime spree sponsored by the TTT. Rumors are rife that the TTT has promised fifty thousand dollars in addition to immunity during the apocalypse to whoever can cause the most damage to the city. The City Council urges you to steer your children away from the petty fable as it is, indeed, a myth. On a different note, police are happy to note that they have captured three brothers who they believe are the TTT and are in the process of questioning them._

Another one, this time from a magazine.

 _TTT, myth or reality?_

 _No TTT attacks in Mexico for the past three months, the Council believes they were never a real thing. Do you?_

This time another from a newspaper.

 _Crazy or stupid?_

 _Today, June 7th 2002, Three boys names Edward, Carnindo and Paul marched into the city centre police station and claimed that they were responsible for all the terror attacks the city has faced in the past eight years. More to come on the appalling story shortly!_

Toothless frowned. Who were these guys?

He turned the page and found a small envelope. He opened it and found there were a few photos in there. He took them out.

They were of different men, all of whom looked similar to the men in the photo. Names were written on the back of them, and an X was drawn over most of them.

"Your quest," Toothless jumped at the sound of Gulliera's voice playing from speakers set up around the room to accompany the big screen she was watching him from, "Is to infiltrate the TTT headquarters by finding out which of the men left in the photos belong to the group, and then proceed to destroy them."

Sam handed him a backpack and took him up several flights of stairs to a garage. Toothless eyed all the cars, they were _so sweet_!

Sam tossed a set of keys into his hands and pointed at a blue sedan. "She's yours, _el Diablo_."

Toothless smirked, twirling the keys around in his fingers.

"Gracias," Toothless smirked, hopping in the car, waving to Sam who gave him a thumb's up, and driving away.

.

It was execution day. Hiccup was scared. They aimed a gun at Hiccup, and a gun at Thuggory.

Suddenly there was a crash, a bang, smoke was pouring through walls, it was like one of those overdramatic movie scenes that are way irrelevant. A set of glowing red eyes peered from each corners. The man aiming his gun at Hiccup was ripped into the cloud first, his screams were heard along with an animalistic growl, and his bloody head was thrown back into the group of people.

Hiccup's eyes widened, oh fuck. He shared a glance with Thuggory. Hell _no_.

Another man was pulled in, at this point everyone ripped their guns out and began to shoot. But it would be of no use, Hiccup wanted so badly to say as a growl ripped through, sending out a blast of pure energy five feet across the room, killing everyone within its blast zone.

Suddenly a dagger found itself in the middle of Hiccup's bonds, and then in Thuggory's, unraveling the rope and releasing the two. They scrambled for something to defend themselves with, regardless of how futile it would be. After all, how could either of them win in a fight against Dagur.


	34. Chapter 34

Toothless smiled, reading his first instruction. Apparently one of the TTT's informants was trying to court this girl, Stefania. His job? Seduce the female, his specialty.

He was no fool, of course, and knew that once he'd finished his assignment for whoever had kidnapped him, they'd hit the button and kill him. But he figured it would likely be best to just go along with whatever he had to do in case they were spying on him, which was likely, and then ask the villains for help, assuming they didn't just kill him on the spot.

The girl would be at a bar, _the leopard_ , it read, once translated to English.

He walked in and immediately recognized her by the guy watching her longingly. He sat down smoothly in the bar stool next to her, leaned in and whispered, "Hey, gorgeous, how 'bout I buy you a drink."

.

When Hiccup woke up he had a power-proof bracelet on, but was otherwise in no bad condition. In fact, he realized, a great majority of his wounds had been cleaned and wrapped.

He hefted himself off of the bed covered in animal furs, all nice and cosy, and got his feet onto the ground, walking towards the wall mirror.

He did a double take when he saw himself in there. Just how bad had it been?

He had a bruised eye as well as gashes littering his face. His lips were _both_ bruised as well as his cheeks from where they slapped him, and that was just the head. His neck had a purple-bump forming on it, probably from all the tasering, he noted, his chest had bruises all over it from areas where ribs would've nearly poked through, and his chest had bite marks from mosquitos and flies, not that he was even sure that flies could leave bite marks…

His back was peppered with wounds from areas where he was either stabbed or whipped, and charred skin from where he was electrocuted. He grimaced at the idea of taking his pants off and assessing the damage. They'd stabbed, whipped and tasered him there too, also having kicked him in the knees a couple of times. He didn't even want to see what they'd done to his feet.

He sighed, so now what? Was he Dagur's slave? Concubine? What even?

He groaned. He needed to figure out where Thuggory was, together they'd come up with something for sure.

He silently turned the lock, creeping out of the room.

"Hello," a familiar voice said, sending chills down his spine.

.

Toothless walked out of the bar, the girl practically hanging off his shoulder, and suddenly there was a guy standing in front of him. _Jackpot_ , he thought.

"Hermano, where do you think you're going with her?" he asked.

Toothless smirked. "I'm taking her home with me. We have some unfinished business, eh Stefania?"

The girl in question simply giggled, too inebriated to care.

The guy growled and gripped Toothless by his shirt front, "Listen, I don't know _what_ it is you think you're doing, but-"

Toothless cut him off. "Listen Paul," he said, "I know you're working with the TTT."

Paul blinked. "How do you know about them? Who are you?"

Toothless smiled. "My name is Toothless, I come from Supervillain to Supervillains seeking aid."

Paul laughed. "The TTT? They're not villains."

Toothless blinked. "Then what are they?"

Paul smiled. "They're _schkrewnders_ , Mother Tongue raised seers, forged from the clay of the river Ganges and stolen from their foster families. You want to see them? Come along, but if they don't want to see you no one else ever will."

Toothless stared at him wide-eyed. What had he gotten himself into?


	35. Chapter 35

Toothless groaned, flopping onto the comfy hotel bed. _Finally_. Paul would take him the following day to the Seer hideout.

He gripped the tablet he'd been lent as a communication device. The Rule stated he had to check in once a night, every night.

He opened it, it asked for his thumb print. He placed his thumb on the monitor and waited as the device made beeping sounds until he was face to face with Sam.

Sam grinned at him. "So, what've you got to tell us?"

.

OK, yes. The voice _had_ been Dagur's, but surprisingly, he wasn't whipped, beaten or chained up.

When he voiced this, Dagur merely rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I'm about to do any of those things, Hiccup?"

Hiccup blinked, almost feeling stupid. "But then why did you kidnap us?"

"I didn't kidnap you. I rescued you."

"Why did you put the bracelets on us, then?"

"Because I was afraid you'd attack me when you woke up."

Hiccup growled. "And why did you leave, then huh?"

"You already know the answer to that, Hiccup."

A small silence. "So it's true then." Hiccup said. "You really have gone dark side."

Dagur rolled his eyes. "I don't see any reason to conform to labels, Hiccup. I'm a Supe that wants to live alone, so I am."

"Your sister died," Hiccup said, after a thought, "She died a little after you left."

"I know."

More silence.

"So why did you come for us, anyways?"

"To rescue you."

"Well yeah, but why all this," Hiccup gestured upwards and around. "Why'd you bring us back here and keep us here to patch us up. Why not just leave us with some other Superhero clan and let them take care of us?"

"I had to tell you something."

"What?"

"Beware."

.

Toothless groaned, climbing the last two steps. Why was the temple located on the side of a cliff anyways.

There was a Bloodstone outside. He slit his palm, placed it over the stone and murmured a few secret words in Mother Tongue.

The cave split itself in two, a left path and a right one. Toothless remembered Paul's words and took the left path. The right path had an enchantment on it to attract all light-side people, which he was not.

He continued on and after three paces found an unlit torch on the wall. He blew fire on it and turned around.

Three skeletal structured men wearing purple robes or- no, no those were just tattoos, stared down at him.

He looked at them, taking in their appearances. They all had cold, steel-grey eyes and, from the looks of it were bald. They wore white masks like bone shaped in an odd branching-out way, quite like spiders. Their hands were chipped-red. They were all at least in their thirties and- and over their mouths, where it was tattooed black was no mouth at all, just a dark hole.

Everything they did they did in unison. None slouched as though there were rulers pressed tight against their backs. No chill, he noted.

They all bowed their heads down at him, _Greetings, Toothless_ a single ominous voice echoed in his ears.

He looked around. "Who said that?"

"Us."

He turned back towards them.

 _We are the schkrewnders. Mother Tongue seers dedicated to the dark arts, the masters of the universe, here lo and behold and tremble as you stare into the black, gaping vortexes of our mouth, the very fabric of space. Bow down, Dragon, and stare into the mighty hands bathed in the blood of our family, our bodies made from the clay of the river Ganges, the gods' river just as the watery-blood of our forefathers pours through our righteous veins._

 _Speak now, mortal._

Toothless, having bowed respectfully halfway during their chant, stood up.

"I-" he barely said a word before whatever the Superheroes had places behind his ear was whisked off of him and destroyed in thin air.

He gulped.

 _Sorry_ , they said _, we just thought you'd feel more comfortable knowing that it was off_.

 _We don't want to hurt you, Toothless, we want to help_.

"I-I didn't say my n,"

 _oh, but we know all about you. The one who will make Villains great once more._

 _All hail The Conqueror, all hail The Tamer, all hail The Chosen One, all hail Toothless Thompson_.

He was lost for words. This was _so_ not how he was expecting this to go.

"How do you know who I am?"

 _We know all, we see all, we read all. Young one, you have a far journey ahead, and to complete it you need this._

The tallest one brought out a small package. Toothless opened it The Piñacle Carodevo. The next stepped forwards. A Sp;;iis;;. And, finally, the third, a ^^%^!

"T-thanks," he stammered, still shocked by all of this.

 _Do not thank us, young master. We are but your humble slaves. All hail the Conqueror!_

Suddenly they were gone, and he wasn't in the cave anymore, or-or Mexico. He was… home…


	36. Chapter 36

**Part 2**

Hiccup flew back towards Berk, in about four more days, two after he landed, University would be back on.

That was… weird of Dagur. Just to take them in, patch them up, warn them, and let them go…

He sighed. He didn't _feel_ different, but when he got back to HQ he'd have Astrid (assuming she and Snotlout were back yet) check him out with the body scanner, just in case Dagur chipped him or something, he hummed, he wondered briefly if Toothless had filed for a new roommate, it was possible to do so before any holiday began.

To do so, the week before the holiday started one would have to go in to the registration office and request a change in roommates, this was done for all sorts of reasons, desire to share a room with someone else, being unable to live with your roommate, developing romantic relations with your roommate (though, to be fair, Hiccup thought, that would probably be the last reason he ditched his roommate).

He'd contemplated it last semester, but had decided not to go through with it in the end, for fear that somehow, someway he could end up with an even worse roommate than Toothless. He shuddered to think what would happen if his new roommate was _Nightfury._ And apart from all that, he supposed Toothless wasn't _that_ bad a roommate. After all, sure there were times when Toothless brought girls back to their room and locked him out, and sure just looking at the guy made Hiccup's hackles rise, but in reality he wasn't _that bad_.

He never left dirty clothes strewn across the floor, and if he did it would never be for more than a couple of hours because he was likely recovering from a hangover. In addition he always vacated the room when Hiccup had friends over, not that he did have them over often seeing as how Tuffnut and Fishlegs were mutual friends of their entire group and shared a room. And to top it all off, Toothless had _never_ really complained about having to live with him. So while they weren't 'best-friends' he didn't really consider Toothless a pest.

He frowned, worried, did he just admit that if Toothless had given the slip in he'd miss him?

.

"Toothless," Baldy called, knocking on his door, "Toothless, you home?"

"Urgh, yeah?"

Baldy swung the door open, "Man, where've you been? Mom and dad have spent the past week and a bit worrying."

"Mexico."

"Alright, well, come on down, breakfast's on the table."

Toothless hopped down the stairs, tired as hell from his trip, passing Drachella in the corridor he handed her the disabled bomb that those three guys in Mexico, the _schkrewnders,_ gave him.

They didn't need words to communicate what had to be done, and when a bomb had supposedly detonated over some 'shack' which may or may not have been an underground superhero society in Mexico, all of it's members who were away's throats slit, well, it's not like anyone could blame Toothless for it.

.

Second first day at UOB. Well, there weren't any lessons as it was just a 'moving-in' day, but, well, yeah.

Hiccup made his way to his assigned room and was slightly surprised to see Toothless sitting on the left 'bunk,' a desk under the bed in the small 15 m squared room (4x3.75).

"Hey… I'm surprised you didn't ask for a roommate switch," Hiccup smiled (Did he _seriously_ just fucking smile at that douchebag?)

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't either," Toothless's usually cocky exterior for _once_ in his life sounding genuine.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Not that it means that I'm going to be nice to you all of a sudden," Toothless smirked.

And for some reason Hiccup found the smallest of smiles tugging on his lips.

.

"Nope, negative," Astrid confirmed, holding the scanner, "He didn't chip you."

Hiccup sighed, this was so _not_ helping!

"I still don't get it," Snotlout said, leaning against a bookcase, "Just one more time. From the top."

Hiccup sighed, "They were about to kill us when Dagur showed up and killed them. He took us back to his hideout and basically nursed us back to life. When I tried to confront him it turned out that he had a message for me."

Oh wait, he'd forgotten to share this part, he realized as Astrid and Snotlout stared at him with wide eyes.

"Which was…?" they said at the same time.

"'Beware'" Hiccup quoted.

They frowned, confused.

"Wait…" Snotlout frowned, "What if the people who captured you- what if they were sent by Dagur?"

"No ways," Astrid said, "That's way too elaborate for Dagur."

"Wait," Hiccup frowned, "Snotlout might actually be on to something. Shortly before they captured us we found an arrow-head with Dagur's insignia."

"Right, but he inhabited that forest too, and besides, like you said, he was looking for you too, remember? He needed to tell you something."

"Astrid, we don't know what it was that he was after, not truly at least. The entire thing could've been-" and Hiccup's breath caught in his mouth. "A test. This entire trip, the arrow that I thought was from Camicazi, the tribe capturing us, this was all just one of his deranged tests!" Fire picked up in Hiccup's hands.

"Hiccup," Astrid said warily as Snotlout stared at him.

He didn't need her to elaborate, he knew he was the biggest wild card in their group when he got angry, and maybe- just _maybe_ one day he'd let them know why.

"Anyways," he said, extinguishing the fire, "I still have to find Nightfury."

"Any leads?" Astrid asked, concerned.

"None."

This was _not_ good.

.

The sign on the noticeboard hurt many, but it probably hurt Hiccup and Toothless the most. They just-they couldn't.

A camping trip. A fucking camping trip the next week on the Friday, compulsory for first-years. Why!?

Worst of all, they had to share tents with their, their dorm-mates. Why!?

Hiccup cursed, fuck, why did he have to share a room that asshole!?

Toothless was driven close to tears. What had he done that was so wrong that the gods had decided to punish him this bad- oh, wait, no, he could think of a couple dozen(thousand) things that may've prompted this...

"Urgh!" Hiccup vented to Astrid, "Why does this stupid place have to keep trying to get us to get along!?"

"Well, it's probably because a _ton_ of people got new roommates this term."

"Stupid people…"

.

"But I don't _want_ to share a tent with Count Dorkula!"

"Well, look at the bright side, the tents are for six people, right?" Hookfang soothed, "So Dogsbreath and I could share with you."

"And what about Barf and Belch?"

"Apparently they already made arrangements to room with the girls, because this school is incredible cool/reckless like that, and in addition they've got Stormfly and Meatlug- and who thought those two would _ever_ get along-'s friends Emma and Heather with them."

Toothless sighed, "I guess Haddock's probably got _someone_ we can room with."…

.

"Hi, I'm Eret, son of Eret, it's a pleasure to meet you guys," Eret beamed at the Villains and Dogsbreath.

Toothless groaned, why had he even asked?

Well, on the bright side, it seemed that Snotlout and Dogsbreath had taken a shining to one another, and he had Hookfang, so…

He smiled, that just left the dude who shared a name with his arch nemesis to son of a son guy… yeah, he needed to find that guy a nickname…

He and Hookfang ended up taking a walk, leaving the nerds and Dogsbreath to entertain themselves.

"So… two more months, huh?"

"Yep."

"Hey, it's almost new year's!"

"And…"

"Come on, Toothless, we always have a huge party."

"I doubt we can do that out here."

Hookfang rolled his eyes, this is what he got for having the most pessimistic villain alive as his best-friend.

Oh well, why did rules exist if they weren't meant to be broken?

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:)))))) well this is the end of intermission 1 and the start of part 2, so :)**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo ;P**


	37. Chapter 37

**Oki, so before we continue here are some more tags and relationship warnings! :))))**

 **Oki , so:**

 **Tags: implied/referenced rape, drunkness, major character deaths, Stockholm syndrome? (Idk if what happens actually classifies as that…)**

 **Relationships (side): Eret/Hiccup**

"So, what else happened on your trip?" Astrid asked, walking around a _huge_ lake with Hiccup.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Thuggory were all alone, and given your past…"

Hiccup laughed. "Astrid, nothing went on between me and Thuggory, will you relax."

Astrid smirked, "Thuggory and me," she corrected.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I mean, sure, there was that one time he walked in on me naked…"

"Go on…"

"But all the trip really helped me realize was that things between me an- er, him and me, are _over_ , Astrid, and- I think the trip helped me realize that I actually want to start dating again…"

"Perfect! I know just how we can get you out there! We-"

"Anything involving a strip club and heels is completely out of the question, Astrid," Hiccup snorted, remembering what was easily one of Astrid's biggest fantasies for him.

"OK, OK, but what I was trying to say was that we can go to the local pub, that's where everyone goes, and we could take the others so that we blend in and it's pretty obvious that we're friends, and basically you can let someone cute ask you out with all of us secretly judging him. You know, like we did that one time with Tuffnut."

Hiccup smiled fondly in remembrance as he recalled the one time they'd taken out Tuffnut, who was bi, to a pub (during daytime as they were underage) and had made it look as though he were slightly excluded as an attempt to draw more people to him.

There'd been the cute blonde with the nice chest, the brunette with the pretty green eyes and that heart-warming smile, and, finally, the reason they _knew_ Tuffnut was bi, the toned tan guy with the dark hair that had Tuffnut blushing like crazy.

He'd ended up calling the brunette because she had the least complaints from their table. Shuddering, Hiccup wondered if people ever judged those from their group like that, like when Snotlout had asked out Rebecca in fifth grade… while she was sitting with all of her friends…

"Yeah," Hiccup smiled, "I think I might like that."

"Of course," Astrid smirked, "That is assuming you don't end up smitten with Eret."

Hiccup blushed. "Er- ah, w-what are you talking about?"

Astrid smiled, "Oh, like we don't all know…"

Hiccup groaned, "Ast _rid!"_

Astrid laughed, "Hiccup and Eret, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Oh for the love of- real mature, Astrid."

"What, I think it's cute… Hmm… Eretcup, has a nice ring to it."

"Urgh!"

Astrid perked up, "Oh, hey! Did you hear about the university letting us stay up late tomorrow?"

"…No…?"

"Well, basically there's going to be a party here with a ton of food."

"Oh, well that's… awesome, really."

"Yeah, I know… we should get back," Astrid hummed, checking her watch, "There's only twenty minutes left before we all have to leave to go fishing."

.

"So," Stormfly hummed, "What's your big plan for tomorrow?"

"Oh, we're going to spike all the drinks."

"We?"

"Yeah, Dogsbreath, me, and surprisingly Hiccup's cousin, who's probably the only cool one in their family."

"Ahh…"

"How's Barf and Belch?"

"Oh, we all had so much fun dressing them up yesterday!"

"I feel sorry for them."

"But they loved it!"

"Suuuurrrreeee…"

"How's Toothless holding up?"

"Oh, pretty good actually. Told you he just needed some bro time."

"Alright, if you say so. Now come on, we're going to be late for fishing."

"Honey, we're evil, we're always late."

.

Hiccup cast his rod into the cold water. Why were they here, even? Where was the coordinator?

Oh, there he was, flirting with the other coordinator. _Great_.

Oh, yes, something was pulling! He heaved with all his strength and… were creatures that small even considered fish?

Next to him Astrid also got a tug and brought out a nicely sized fish that was about as long as her forearm and as thick as Er- haha, JK, it was as thick as Astrid :)

Meanwhile, just four metres away from them, Toothless and Hookfang were joking about _something_ while reeling in their fourth and seventh fish respectively.

Everything was so nice and relaxing and peaceful that-

 **Thuck. Thuck. Thuck.**

 **Red, red, red, blood, food, hungry,** _ **fish**_ **.**

A bear (Hiccup didn't even know there were bears in Berk, he'd never seen one in his life!) leaped out of the bushes and let out a call. The coordinators, who were unarmed, also seemed to be taken aback by this.

The Bear rushed for a girl two feet away from Hiccup and pounced on her, she was screaming and how on earth she was still alive to do so was a mystery to all.

Hiccup ran and shoved the bear in a desperate attempt to get it off, but this only angered the bear and it decided that Hiccup was its new meal.

It (He, Hiccup would later piece together) jumped on him and began to claw at him. All he had was his fishing rod. He couldn't use his powers, not here, but maybe…

He struck the bear _in_ the nose with a fishing rod and it howled in pain, blood beginning to squirt from the crevice. He then felt strength vibrating in his legs and he kicked the bear off of him and, surprisingly enough, into the river, though he was _pretty_ sure it was supposed to land on the ground given the direction he was facing.

Breathing heavily and bleeding a lot he tried to stand up but fell- well, _almost_ fell, seeing as how Astrid was there holding him in her arms. The staggering boy struggled to stay upright, but it didn't matter because soon he was surrounded by a crowd consisting of his friends and a _lot_ of unfamiliar faces.

The cuts were deep, he knew that, so he got to work healing them, but left the barest of the surface of them open, so he had an excuse for the blood.

Once it was determined that he was alright he was met by volley of questions and comments. Most were positive, of course the environmental freaks decided that this was all Hiccup's fault, and that he shouldn't have harmed the bear.

If some all of those people ended up with poison ivy rashes the next day it was _not_ the Thorston twins' fault.

The coordinators weren't faulted as, was proved by the department of wildlife, bears did _not_ reside in Berk, or within a nine mile radius of the town.

Hiccup wasn't sent home, though some paramedics came over to check that everything was alright with him and they deduced that the wounds were all incredibly shallow and that everything was alright, though Hiccup would have some light scarring. The girl, however, was taken to hospital as her wounds were significantly deeper.

Dogsbreath and Snotlout clapped him on the shoulder to which he winced because his shoulder had been one of the first of his body parts to make contact with the ground.

Hookfang gave him a thumbs up. Eret congratulated him. Toothless- Toothless might _actually_ have _smiled_ at him!

.

It was dark and everyone was retiring to sleep. Hiccup was out cold, since recovering the blood he lost proved to be tiring. Snotlout and Dogsbreath were asleep too. Eret was also asleep and almost kind of looked as though he were protecting Hiccup in his sleep (Which was sickeningly cute!)

Toothless and Hookfang were sitting on a tree right outside their tent.

"Hookfang, I think I may have ruled Hiccup out too soon."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:))))))**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	38. Chapter 38

"OMG! _EEP!_ " Astrid practically swooned.

"Astrid, calm down," Hiccup told his best-friend.

"I know, I know, but the party's tonight and I _can't wait!"_

When they were kids Astrid _hated_ partying, but ever since she ended up with Snotlout…

"Sorry, but the people we got stuck with because both you _and_ Snotlout ditched us are unbearable!"

"Aw, come on, they can't possibly be that bad."

"Oh, ha ha, trust me, I have never met _anyone_ that I loathe more than Mandy Taylor and Bethy May Fitzgerald!"

"Wait, so like, Bethy or Bethy May?"

"Nope, the 'May' in her name _is_ in fact part of her first name."

"Ah."

"So, going to the party with anyone?"

"Other than our friends, _no_."

"Mmmhmmmm, _sure_."

"Whatever, Astrid," he smiled, "I should probably go, see you soon!"

"Good luck, and remember to use protection!" she cackled.

Sometimes he loved her, sometimes he wanted to kill her.

.

"Hiccup," Eret called, "Look, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Yeah?" Hiccup said.

"Walk with me, Hiccup."

Hiccup shrugged and set off down the trail with him.

"I was thinking about what happened yesterday, and bottom line is… I know you're a superhero."

Hiccup would've sprayed water everywhere had he been drinking any. This was it, he wouldn't have pegged Eret as Nightfury, but-

"And I was wondering if you were part of a clan yet?"

Hiccup blinked, this was _so_ not where he'd thought this was going.

"Um, yeah… how did you- how do you know about Clans?"

"Um, because I'm a Superhero too, duh."

Eret made it sound as though it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

"Yep."

"What's your clan?"

"The Dragon Hunters," he said with pride, "A clan dedicated to killing off the dragon villains."

"Oh, that's," hot, "Cool!"

"Yeah, what's yours?"

"The Vikings."

"Oh, that's cool! What branch?"

"The Hairy Hooligans."

"Nice!"

Eret smiled and Hiccup felt his stomach flutter, oh dear gods, please _no_.

"What's your element?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, mine's earth."

Oh, that's why you have such dreamy, earthen features, Hiccup drooled a little.

"That's awesome! Your Villain?"

"Drago Bludvist, I inherited him from my father."

"Oh, well then…"

"Our clan's latest mission was to track down and kill the Bewilderbeast."

"What's that?"

"A supervillain capable of transforming himself into a large, ginormous monster with frost breath."

"Oh… alright then."

Eret sighed. "That's the whole reason that I came to this town, I was trying to blend in by going to school here, but in reality I've come looking for him, as he is said to reside somewhere near these woods."

"O-oh."

"Yes, remember that bear yesterday? I think that was from him. I think he knows I'm here and is trying to challenge me."

"That sounds dangerous Eret, if you would like some help capturing him my friends and I are happy to help."

"Wait, there's more of you? Wait- Snotlout- is he…?"

"Yes, he is."

"Awesome!" Eret was as excited as a four year old on Christmas, "This is wonderful! My roommate and I have more in common than I thought."

Hiccup smiled, he like seeing Eret this happy.

.

The punch was fucking _drugged_.

Hiccup groaned, going for the water to try to wash the booze from his syst-nope. _Nope_.

Fucking Vodka, he thought, walking dizzily.

Toothless frowned at Hookfang, completely sober, what? He was used to his friend pulling pranks, if he hadn't learned by now then he'd be the dumbest man alive!

He sighed, he was too tired for this, and besides they were leaving the next morning… boy would being in a bus with a ton of hungover people be a riot!

Smiling, he made his way back to the tent and frowned when he noticed two people missing. He had had his eye on Hiccup ever since the bear incident, after all, he'd never really managed to put his finger on just _why_ being around the boy ignited a pure hatred that burned with the fire of a thousand plasma blasts.

"Where's your cousin?" he asked Snotlout.

This earned a laugh from the boy, "Oh, he's… _out_ ," his smirk said it all.

"And where's Ere- oh, _oh_."

It's not like homosexuality bothered him, after all, before Carly he had always assumed that his brother was gay. He himself had engaged in a few sexual encounters with other males. He just had a hard time picturing people in that position, or at least that wasn't the first place his mind went when he thought of people engaging in coitus.

He hummed before shrugging, well, he knew who was bottoming…

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:) since those were two OCs from TA that I just** _ **loved**_ **I figured I had to bring them in. Well, OK, loved has a bit of a different meaning here, being that I adored how well they served their purpose!**

 **Mmmm, Hiceret :))) I love how usually in my 'slowburns' they end up together like nine chapters in, but here we are, about a tenth (or less) into the story, and they** _ **barely**_ **like each other. :) now if only I can keep it that way, after all, who ever heard of** _ **enemies**_ **falling in love ( ;) ) jk, then again, maybe Eret will pose a threat to this relationship *le gasp* haha, OK, it's late and I'm rambling so…** _ **done!**_

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	39. Chapter 39

Hiccup groaned, a hangover was _not_ what you wanted when you were on a bus that smelled like puke heading back to uni.

Last night had mostly been a blur, then there'd been that thing with Er- oh _no_.

Not that Eret was bad of course, quite the contrary really, but he didn't really want to pursue a relationship with the guy, he just wasn't sure it would work out.

He sighed. He was sitting next to Astrid who, being in a relationship with Snotlout, had been advised not to go to the party beforehand and was now trying to help her best-friend through his hangover.

Who was Snotlout sitting with, you ask? Eret and Tuffnut, the two (guess who else was warned?) were teasing a slightly hungover (He'd had less to drink than most others- nah, those in his family just tended to recover from hangovers better than most) Eret relentlessly about his actions the previous night.

Said man was blushing like crazy, Hiccup's group was _way_ too tightly knit.

Ruffnut _had_ gotten drunk, despite the fact that her brother had warned her, and was sitting next to Fishlegs who had _also_ gotten drunk because, as with Hiccup, no one told him.

So yeah, the ride back _was_ painful.

.

Hiccup brushed his teeth when his phone buzzed. It was a message from the admin's office, his request for a job on campus had been approved, he was helping at the library.

He smiled, this was perfect!

He headed back to his and Toothless's dorm and turned off the lights.

.

Toothless groaned, his eyes shut tight, tossing and turning in the bed.

 _It iS ALMOST time, youNG ONE_

 **I know that, now let me** _ **sleep!**_

But of course the voices ignored him.

 _You haVE MUCH WORK To do, the timE IS NOW_

Toothless groaned, the voices were unbearable.

 _You were supposed to BE READY ONCE before, rememBER HOW YOU failed?_

Toothless groaned, there was just no shutting them up!

 **Can it or I won't help you anymore**.

Yup, that did the trick!

Toothless smiled, resuming his peaceful sleep.

.

Hiccup groaned, why did he have to be the fool with ten subjects!? That was thirty-nine fricking hours of school a week! That wouldn't've been a problem, if not for the homework which together, on average, took around fifty hours to do! And of course he then had to revise…

Ugh, his life sucked.

He sighed, he _was_ allowed to drop some for next year, he hummed… he didn't really need accounting… and to be honest, that was what took most of his time.

If he only had the nine subjects that would _still_ be thirty-seven hours of school… but it would be only forty hours of homework… and six of those hours were art homework anyways, which he basically just did to relax…

He smiled, making up his mind, next year he was dropping accounts! (and maybe philosophy as well!)

.

Toothless smiled, he loved CS! Next stop: Physics, ahhh, wasn't school fun!

.

Hiccup smiled, physics may not have been his _favorite_ science, but he still enjoyed it.

.

Toothless practically danced his way to his lair. It'd been so long that he actually _missed_ the place! He'd been to busy to visit since school started, but now that he had finally found time…

His helper robot did _not_ disappoint, and half the machine was now complete.

Now all that was left was the other half…

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **le sigh, if they were in a relationship by now Toothless would probably be cooking their meals and doting on a sleep-deprived Hiccup. Smart Toothless, only taking the seven subjects :)**

 **Oh well, I'm sure they'll get together** _ **soon**_ **, *checks story plan* or eventually, you know, it's impossible to tell…**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	40. Chapter 40

The _only_ bad thing about HQ? Training!

Baldy was in charge, of course, being the eldest of the Thompson family was only _part_ of the reason. The other part?

"Ooof! Urgh!" Toothless groaned, having been thrown into- and knocking over- a pile of wooden blocks (Baldy put them there, _didn't_ _he_?).

"Come on Toothless, surely you can do better than that!" Baldy teased.

'Oh, sure, you want better? Let's fight _without_ the anti-power bracelets!' Toothless thought.

Fucking asshole!

The biggest reason Baldy was in charge of training was that he was an incredibly skilled fighter. The best in hand on hand combat in their entire clan, even better than their father, even better than _Drachella_!

His element was fire as well, and his powers also centred around lightning, but while his were of a more rudimentary kind, he was able to manipulate lightning, but he needed to draw it from the air. Toothless? His were the highest level of the highest class.

He was able to create lightning. They called the level 'Plasma'. Baldy's level was called 'Storm'.

Lightning was one of the few classes with more than one level. It was usually the highest or lowest class in an element that had more than one type.

Baldy had to train eight people, out of all of them the only _not_ getting thrown into something would obviously be Carly.

Toothless felt anger stabbing him in the heart. They were such a cute couple, Carly and Baldy, and they would be nice married together, they would make great parents, the would have such a nice life. He felt tears fall down his cheeks as he exited HQ. Why was Baldy agreeing to this fight? Even if he won, he'd probably be comatose or might end up disabled or something. How could he do that to Carly? What about the life those two were obviously supposed to lead together?

He got back to his room. Oh _great_ , _Hiccup_ was there.

Hiccup turned to see who entered and frowned when he realized that something was wrong. He contemplated asking, but wondered if that was really what Toothless needed at the moment. Taking his cue, he exited the room. Toothless had been really emotional as of late, it was starting to worry him…

.

Hiccup was training with Snotlout.

"So, you and Eret, huh?" Hiccup made sure that the kick he landed on Snotlout was _extra_ hard.

"Ow! Hey, I was just curious!"

"Snotlout, ask again and I'll take off my bracelet and fry you."

"Sorry! It's just that… you're my little cousin," Snotlout was _blushing_ , "And-and it's my job to-" he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Hiccup was _not_ going to let his heart melt. He. Was. _Not_!

Hiccup sighed. "Look, I honestly don't know what it meant, Snotlout. I haven't really talked to him since then, but for me? Well, I was too drunk to really stop and think about it, but at the moment I guess it wasn't… permanent?"

Snotlout looked oddly relieved.

"So you're _not_ in a relationship with the guy?"

"No, Snotlout."

"OK."

"OK?"

"Look," Snotlout sighed, "It's just that after everything that happened with Thuggory… and you're finally back on the wagon again, and I- I just don't want to see you, ya know, rushing into things."

Hiccup sighed, "Snotlout, you don't have to hold my hand and walk me through life, what happened between Thuggory and I is in the past, I've had over three years to age and mature, and now I think I'm ready to get back into the dating pool. Relax, I'm not going to centre my life around one quick fuck."

"Quick? But you guys were gone the whole night."

"… Multiple… multiple, quick fucks."

"Oh?" Snotlout raised his infuriating left brow, prompting Hiccup's next punch to be harder than it should've effectively knocking the boy off of his feet and onto the ground.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called.

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna wanna see this!"

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **gah! I am** _ **not**_ **listening to Fire and the flood when I'm writing this fic again! Hiccup and Toothless got** _ **way**_ **too close to having a conversation about feelings, gah!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	41. Chapter 41

**Brazillian Superhero massacre**

 _ **Last Saturday, twenty-three superheroes in Brazil were left for dead in a bloody and brutal fashion.**_

 _ **Whilst detectives were unable to find a probable cause to arrest their chief suspect, an Norway-based supervillain-terrorist group, one thing is for sure, foul play can**_ **not** _ **be ruled out.**_

 _ **One eye witness reports seeing a man enter the area and leave carrying out two unconscious men. The witness described the man as one of a pretty tall build, about 6"2, muscular, and with face paint.**_

 _ **The man who the rest of the community has since dubbed the ''Jungle Man" has still not been brought into custody, but authorities assure us that they are doing their best.**_

 _ **In related news, reports of an underground Superhero agency being killed in a fairly similar fashion eight days later in Mexico have recently come in. Could this be the same man?**_

 _ **-Nina El Paso**_

No, Hiccup thought, but I'm sure as hell whoever did it will do their level best to pin it on him.

And Dagur was 6" _4_ , not 6"2! If he was only 6"2 then Hiccup would feel even shorter than he had used to when they were still in contact.

He sighed, thinking back to the previous day. Astrid had called him in, freaking out, the small and quiet University section of Berk had been on fire from one of Nightfury's latest temper tantrums. He got clobbered and was now in their hideout's care unit on a drip and several other liquid injections.

And to think he had classes tomorrow! He'd tried to drop a few, but had been told that he had to finish one entire year at the school before dropping out of subjects. _What the fuck!?_

He didn't even really need half of his subjects, if he was studying to be an architect/vet, he really only needed medicine, architecture, art, physics and maths! He was still going to keep his language and history classes, but that was it.

That cut his subjects in, like, _half_ , but sadly he was going to have to wait another full five months before that was possible. Oh well, he knew what he was going into, so perhaps he ought to simply prioritize that, after all, no one could stop him from missing lectures.

.

Toothless smiled. He'd fought Haddock the previous night. #Yes, #Loser, #ultimate_pick_me_up. The only thing at the moment that brought a smile to his face was the thought of flinging that loser into the hard asphalt streets below. He'd seen Valkyrie fly him away, of course, but that was only after he had heard the oh-so-satisfying crunch of his loser nemesis's body collide with the solid ground below.

Oh, _great_ , now he'd have to deal with ze roommate! Fucking fantastic.

.

There's a part of me that hates being in the care unit of HQ, because it likely means that I've failed big time, but there's another part of me that's grateful that I don't have to deal with that smug asshole that I call a roommate.

.

He's not here… _yaSSSSSS_!

.

Astrid says I have to go to class :(

.

I hope he doesn't show up to maths.

.

Fucking maths!

.

Fucking _Other_ Haddock!

.

 _Gaahhh!_

.

 _ **URGh!**_

.

"Just concentrate on your breathing," I tell Hiccup in a soothing voice, my hands on his semi-bare biceps.

"Thanks, Astrid," he smiles.

"Ready?" I ask, bringing a small chisel to where his cast has been cemented over for the past week.

"Go for it."

I crack it open, exposing slightly irritated skin that still has a few abrasions and minor burns, but is _way_ better than the original skin had been last week.

"You're good to go," I smile.

"Thanks," he smiles back.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **I hope the sudden switch to first person didn't confuse you guys too much!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	42. Chapter 42

Hiccup gritted his teeth, doing his best to use his superhuman strength to keep the statue of Hiccup 1 from falling over.

Dammit, Nightfury, could he _please_ just _stop attacking!?_

Ever since mid-January, Nightfury had been attacking almost every other night. Hiccup barely had enough time to study, let alone recover from his wounds.

The statue was made from one of the Super Metals, and he was still trying to finish the Androlead coating on his armor, an underplating for the Gronkle Iron that he'd gotten from Fishlegs.

He still had a bit of Invillion left over, he was going to use a bit of it in a bid to lightning-proof his shield, and use the rest to lightning-proof his armor. It may only be half a vial, but _damn_ that stuff spread, and besides, Invillion alone wouldn't be enough to lightning proof his suit, heck, if anything it would make it more dangerous, no, he'd have to combine it with a surplus of its anti-element, Essenogen, as well as a semi-neutralization with the human equivalent, Thorium (which he knew would be hella hard as neutralization processes often ended in explosions).

He figured that getting his super-gear ready was priority number one for the moment, as it would help prevent injuries, meaning that after Nightfury was done razing Berk, Hiccup would be able to get some homework done!

It would take one full, uninterrupted day to get the reaction that he wanted, but how was he to be sure that Nightfury wouldn't attack when he began? For all he knew, Nightfury had an Invillion detector in his lab! OK, that was pretty far-fetched, after all, if those even existed then their hideout would've been found ages ago.

.

Hiccup groaned, walking back to his room. So he'd gotten Astrid to take Nightfury duty today in case he attacked (which he didn't) in exchange for an off day for Astrid whenever she wanted one.

He was coughing and spluttering, and he was positive he'd blown off his eyebrows. Yup, the neutralization _had_ ended with an explosion.

On the bright side, he now had 'Nightfury-proof' armour that was, in essence, indestructible.

On the downside, he probably needed to shave his head as soon as he got back to his room to avoid any chance of the radioactive material remaining on his person. Ugh, he always looked so stupid with his hair shaved :( this time he'd look even worse, due to his eyebrows being, well, blown off.

He doubted his dick-ass roommate would miss the opportunity to crack a few jokes at his expense. Then again, the guy'd been looking a little down lately and was cranky 24/7(though, Hiccup figured, that wasn't really much of a change), this might make him feel a bit better, even if Hiccup would trade him for a sandwich if anyone ever offered.

That reminded him, what was Eret's deal? He understood that the man wanted to remain loyal to his clan, but it wasn't like they would forbid him from training. If anything they'd give him a cubicle (they had a few guest ones) and help him track down the Bewilderbeast! After all, that was what the guy wanted, right? That Behemoth's head on a pike!

He sighed. Maybe he was getting a little _too_ emotionally invested in his… friend with benefits? He wasn't sure what term was appropriate at this point. You know what, mutual escorts! Yeah! Wait, uh, did those even exist? _Gah_!

Trying to figure out where he stood with Eret was like trying to beat Nightfury in a battle of wits. It was just so goddamn frustrating! His head felt like it was being roasted from the inside out, the walls very wall while the actual organ in question began to melt, taking everything that it stood for down with it.

Urgh, he needed coffee.

.

Toothless groaned, he was heading out to coffee (which he _hated_ , by the way) with Hookfang and the friends. It was a nice, cosy, quiet café which quite a few students went to. The place itself was a fair size, about the same size as his bedroom times maybe 6 or 8, so around 100sqm or so.

It had a total of thirty-two tables (Toothless had a habit of being early, well, early for a Supervillain anyways, so yeah, in his boredom his overactive mind had chalked up an analysis of the joint). There were seven wait-staff members, he wasn't too sure about the total number of people employed in the kitchens, but there were enough of them to make sure that the food never took more than an hour to reach their tables!

He didn't know most of the wait-staff, but he smiled when he saw Cindy. She went to UOB (like he cared) just like him.

"They're inside," she gestured to the door. Huh, that was odd, usually he was the first one to arrive…

He shrugged the weird feeling he got walking into the café. Ever since his hair grew back on the edges he'd left it scruffy and uneven, because for some reason when he looked in the mirror he thought he resembled a pirate… yup, nothing to do with his piercings or the malicious glint that his green cat-like eyes got when something went his way.

He saw them and his heart began to beat faster. OK, there was definitely a problem, they wouldn't've all turned to look at him unless they were having- oh gods. Oh _gods_.

An intervention! Of course! But, he tried to calm himself, it wasn't necessarily about his latest stints, surely. Maybe-maybe it wasn't even about _him_ , maybe it was about Stormfly's latest haircut! Yeah, that was almost as bad as what he'd been doing.

"Toothless," Hookfang began as he sat down despite every bone in his body telling him to run. Run, _run for the hills!_ "Buddy, we need to talk about this."

"Psh, I know, right? She should _not_ have gotten that cut." A leg kicked him from under the table. Why he oughta-

"Dude, focus. Look, lately you've been acting a little, well, uh, a little… _odd_. Is there anything you would like to share."

Toothless groaned. "Dude, relax, what I've been doing has nothing to do with… personal issues. Its about getting my pet project done. I'm missing quite a number of parts and the deadline is in five weeks."

"On several of your escapades you didn't even rob a place, you just destroyed stuff."

"Well hey, I can't work _all_ the time, right?"

"Toothless," Hookfang said, a warning note to his voice.

Toothless sighed. "Fine, whatever. What did you guys order? All this talking's made me hungry."

Meatlug, who was warming up to the group and finally getting along with Stormfly, replied, "A chicken platter, two meat lover's pizzas, some cobb salad and a wing basket."

"Not that I don't love meat," Toothless said, sliding into one of the four booths on the premises, "But, well, _why_?"

"Hey, we ordered a salad pipsqueak, now siddown and shuddup," He neglected to remind Stormfly that he was already seated because she was obviously in a good mood which he doubted was common with that new haircut of hers.

It was shoulder length. Though she'd never strayed from her usual back-length-or-more-in-a-ponytail-and-a-band-T-look-with-shorts-or-jeans-and-maybe-a-jacket-depending-on-the-weather look, she'd never done _this_.

Like he said, shoulder length hair, _straight-fucking-ened_ ; black top; black skinny jeans; black leather jacket; foundation to make her skin go from its natural, beautiful tan to bone-fucking-white; eye-liner; heavy-duty black boots and blue fucking eyeshadow! And lets not even mention the piercings…

Yeah, Stormfly was totally blowing the whole powerless villain thing _way_ out of proportion. Huh, maybe this was what depression looked like…

.

Hiccup raised the razor to his left eyebrow, the first one. No turning back, he had to do this. He must. He _must_.

Scritch. It was gone. Well, a strip of it anyways. But now there was definitely no turning back, it was too late. _He was in too deep!_

He sighed. OK, now time for the-the, he wanted to cry, now time for… _the hair_ …

He had thought his eyebrows had been blown off, but they hadn't, they'd just been thinned by the explosion. Urgh, this was so _humiliating_. And if Toothless tried to make any jokes at Hiccup's expense, he'd punch him into the wall. Seriously though, fuck that guy.

.

Toothless's jaw fell slack and his eyes widened as he opened the door to his dorm room. This was-this was just- pfh, ha ha!

Oh sure, Hiccup thought, grouching on his bed. Laugh it up, dickhead, I'm coming for you next.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **whelp, haha, that's done. Hm, whatever could Hiccup mean? Oh well, probably just an empty threat, right? Haha.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	43. Chapter 43

OK, the jokes were kind of harsh, but this- this was _too far!_

Hiccup growled, slamming his closet door shut. Toothless had replaced all of his normal, regular clothes with monk outfits and _man_ was he going to strangle that boy.

To make matters worse, none of his hair was growing back yet, and it had been three days! He had, of course, heard horror stories about how the whole 'neutralization and re-programming' process could alter your dna if you weren't careful, but he'd always chalked that up to hoaxes or shoddy workmanship. What if- what if it was _real_. What if something in one of those elements had turned him permanently bald. Oh, and he'd been so careful! Gah, he never should've shaved his head!

To make matters worse, today was test day.

Oh, yes. Apparently in their second semester at UOB, something called 'test day' started up. It didn't exist in first semester though because they were assumed to have not learnt enough yet to do it.

Test day was every Saturday. From 7 am to 12 in the afternoon. One day where all the tests were just piled up so that they didn't have to be done during the week. _Fuck!_ And he had sO MANY SUBJ _ECTS!_

Gah, you know what? Fuck it, he'd already chosen the ones he'd be keeping the next year and the ones he'd be ditching, so, yeah. Woo!

Also, turn out that he _didn't_ need maths anymore. The school was getting rid of it in terms of requirements for architecture. Instead it became a prerequisite, same as art and physics! #yes! So now he only had the four subjects! Life was awesome!

.

Toothless hummed. OK, yes, the school had deemed certain subjects as no longer being mandatory for certain fields, but that didn't mean that he was going to drop any, oh no. All the subjects he'd chosen were strictly out of passion. And plus, he'd need skills from each of them to take over the world. It was crazy how important biology was (though he detested it).

Of course, he was considering dropping out of physics and computer science and maybe also chemistry. Not that he didn't like them, but, let's face it, he knew _way_ more than his lecturers did on those topics. _Honestly_ , those guys were jokes!

The university offered advanced courses for those wanting to finish their degrees earlier. Still, keeping the subjects meant that he'd get practice and would avoid going rusty on a project, though there were, of course, other ways that he could practice. Huh, maybe he'd consider doing a few of those advanced courses to get maths and physics out of his way, and maybe also chemistry… yeah…

.

He was going to kill that fuckass. Toothless didn't care if he'd have to get a new annoying person after it, but nobody, _nobody_ messed with his hair.

.

Hiccup smirked at the scream he heard whilst brushing his teeth. It came from down the hallway, around about where his and Toothless's room was located. Ah, sweet justice. #Don't_make_bald_Joke_Hairless- er, _Toothless_.

.

Oh, Baldy sure got a laugh out of his brother's predicament.

"OMG, our parents totally got our names wrong!"

"You've got that right," Toothless growled suggestively, causing Baldy to yelp and raise a hand to his mouth.

.

Hiccup decided to leave the key in that night, just for the sake of his safety.

.

First the hair, now _this_ , oh Haddock was _so_ going to get it!

.

And a few wards.

.

Fuck, he couldn't break through the door. What did the school even use to build these doors!?... and more importantly, where could he get some?

.

There, that should do it.

.

Maybe the windows?

.

He should probably seal the windows too… maybe use his anti-power, Frost Breath!

.

Urgh, the window was sealed. Time to use his heat breath!

.

Did he forget to mention his ice breath had a tiny quirk?

.

 **Boom** Toothless was knocked back, shards of glass having punctured him all over. He blinked twice and tried to get up, but for some reason the metal part, or the _hinge_ for the window, fell on his head and knocked him back down again. His last thought before everything went black…

Fuck. You. Hadd. Ock!

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


End file.
